The Strange Life After
by The1Herton
Summary: After a gross misunderstanding shatters Ron's perception of Kim 2 years after 'Graduation', he finds himself in debt to a certain green-skinned villainness. That's when this former foe realizes that there might be upsides to being good. But all is not well, as our new lovebirds will soon find out! A RonGo (cause there aren't enough) that strives for a realistic take on the pairing.
1. Ch1: Betrayal?

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first-ever submission here, so I thought I'd tackle a pairing a bit unconventional: RonGo. There seems to be a small but dedicated pocket of other people who appreciate this pairing as much as I do, so I hope those proud few come out of the woodwork and read this. Reviews are welcome, regardless of content. Thaks for reading, hope you enjoy!

UPDATED: I have modified one of the pieces of 'evidence' Ron uses to back his assumptions about Kim's feelings in order to maintain realism and "in-character-ness"(is that a thing?), on the advice of my two distinguished peers/critics, Taechunsa & XanQenadius. This revision is dedicated to them! Thanks, guys!

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 1: Betrayal?

Today had been the best day Ron Stoppable remembered for a long time. _'At least it has been so far'_, he chided himself. Ron Stoppable had, through years of having some of the worst luck imaginable, found that one should never count out the possibility of things taking a turn for the worst. _'Of course'_, he thought with a chuckle, _'today has been pretty different from one of the old mission days'_.

The "mission days", as he and Kim so affectionately referred to their pre-college escapades, had left a profound impact on the way Ron lived his life despite the fact that he and Kim had taken an indefinite hiatus from missions over two years ago. _'Missions or no missions, never again will I wear pants without a highly tightened belt'_, Ron thought, allowing himself another small chuckle. It wasn't that he and Kim had grown tired of missions, or even that they had grown bored with them, they had simply made a mutual decision to hold off on any more adventures until after each of them graduated their respective universities.

Ron had just finished his third semester at the Colorado Institute for the Culinary Arts (CICA for short) and was on his way to Harvard's sprawling campus to pay Kim a surprise visit, since her classes wouldn't be letting out for the semester for another week. Of course, he was not without ulterior motive, either. Kim had been somewhat distant of late, at least romantically, whenever they had spoken. She didn't really talk too much about her feelings, instead dedicating more effort to stories of her exploits with her friends. One name in particular came up a lot, some guy named "Sam" who Kim seemed to think the world of. Which had, naturally, led Ron to decide that when he saw her again, he would do something big.

Finding the perfect engagement ring had been the single most arduous task he had ever had to partake in, between searching half a dozen jewelry stores, braving every clerk who doubted he had the money for anything, and convincing his Dad to let him take out a sizable chunk of his college money to pay for the best ring available, since his naco royalties were...indisposed. But against all odds, Ron had done it.

The clerk at the final store had actually been friendly, much to Ron's surprise, and had helped him look for exactly the right ring, down to measurements for Kim's fingers, and the size of the stone. Then, he was surprised in his hotel room this morning by an overnight priority package from Wade, containing a bottle of wine more expensive than most cars. _'Note to self'_, Ron thought, _'take Wade to lunch some time, and maybe buy him a "thank you" card'_. He and Kim hadn't seen hide or hair of the boy genius since their temporary retirement, so Ron was as much surprised by the gift as he was grateful.

'_Good old Wade, leave it to him to always know what my plans are, even without talking to me for years'_ Ron smiled at that thought, before realizing that Wade may have accidentally let slip to Kim that Ron was coming, and/or what his plans are. The young prodigy was a great friend and trustworthy to a fault when it came serious matters, but he wasn't exactly known for his discretion, either. _'Oh well, guess I'll cross that bridge if I come to it'_, Ron, whistling happily to himself, thought with a grin. All in all, nothing could put a damper on the mood he was in today.

He pulled his motorcycle off to side of the road near the campus, not wanting to spoil the surprise for Kim by having her see his "beast", as he lovingly referred to it, parked on a campus lot. It was times like these that he missed his old scooter. _'Sure, it was slow, but it had character and a certain subtlety that the new beast…well, just doesn't have', _Ron reminisced. Walking up to the visitor check-in desk, Ron found himself taken aback at the single most fearsome looking school-related face he could remember since Steve Barkin.

"Uh, hi there", Ron tentatively began, "I'm just coming to visit my girlfriend, how do I go about signing in?" The man (or woman? Ron wasn't entirely sure…) shoved the sign-in clipboard across the counter without a word. "Haha, yeah, I should have guessed it would be that easy…" Ron trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _'Smooth, Stoppable', _he chastised himself, _'two years out of high school and still acting like you might get in trouble with the Vice-Principal. Ugh…'._ He allowed a moment to regain some confidence before signing his name, then looking up at the ambiguously-gendered person (AGP?) at the counter. "Uh...Could you tell me where Kim Possible's room is?" he asked, not expecting the angry glare he received in response.

"What's it to you where her room is?" the AGP sneered.

"Uh…she's my girlfriend? You know the one who I'm coming to see?" Ron reminded he/she hopefully.

"What are you trying to pull? Kim Possible is dating her old sidekick. Who do you think you are?" the AGP responded indignantly.

"Uh…her old sidekick from back in the day?" Ron tried hopefully. _'I am so tired of people not remembering me'_, he thought with a frown, _'even after I helped Kim save the world, like, all the time in the mission days'._

"Ha, ha. Trying to be funny, are you? Everyone knows who that guy is. Dom Toppable, right? No, that's not it…Tom, er, Don Robbable! Yeah, that's it!" the AGP said, clearly unsure.

Unwilling to let this continue any longer, lest it put a damper on his otherwise perfect mood, Ron pulled out his driver's license. "Ron Stoppable?" he offered.

He/she scrutinized his I.D. for a moment, before instantly changing demeanor to be as cheerful as possible. "Oh, my. I am deeply sorry, Mister Stoppable, I didn't recognize you! I'm sure that must be new for a big-time hero like yourself, huh?" the AGP said with a grin. _'You have no idea…'_ Ron thought, resisting the urge to put his palm against his forehead. "Yeah, heh, I guess everyone makes mistakes", Ron said, trying his best to act like it hadn't bothered him in the slightest.

"Okay, Mister Stoppable, let me pull up the room numbers for you…hmmm, let's see here. Alright, she's in room 140, would you like me to show you the way?" he/she offered.

Anxious to get moving, Ron put up his hands. "It's really no big, I'm sure I'll be able to find it no problem. If I do need help, I'll know just who to ask for. Which reminds me, I never got your name…" Ron said, hoping that the answer would put to rest just what this person's gender was.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Pat!" the AGP said with a smile. _'Great…so much for an answer on the gender thing'. _

"Well thanks for all your help, Pat. I'm gonna go find KP…er, Kim now, okay?" Ron said, making a move towards the door.

"Oh, of course, any time Mister Stoppable. And I hope your visit goes well. Have a pleasant day!" Pat said as the door closed behind Ron.

'_Whew…glad that's over'_ Ron thought, _'now to go find KP'. _He sauntered around the dorms for a bit, before finally seeing a hallway that began with room number 140. _'Huh, guess it's my lucky day'_ he mused, _'I should definitely knock first. Who knows what might be going on in a girl's dorm room'._ After receiving no response to his knock, he tried again, before cautiously opening the door a bit. "KP?" he called. Still no response. _'Huh, might as well explore then. See how the other side lives'. _Ron had nothing against Kim going to Harvard, he certainly wasn't jealous, he quite liked culinary arts school. But he had always been curious how nice the dorms at colleges like Harvard and Brown really were. So, an empty dorm room, even if it was a girl's dorm, was simply too opportune to pass up exploring.

Opening the door the remainder of the way, Ron was greeted with the sight of the largest and most lavishly furnished dorm he had ever seen. _'Oh, I have DEFINITELY got to transfer here'_ he thought humorously. He was about to begin his search when something outside the window caught his eye.

'_Hey, there's Kim!'_ he happily thought at first, then inquisitively watched as she sat down on a bench next to a rather large guy. _'Hmmm, must be a football player'_, Ron thought, recalling how large Brick Flagg had been. _'I wonder what she's doing…'_ Ron's thought's trailed off as he saw the football player lean in and whisper something conspiratorially in Kim's ear, leading to her blushing and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Somehow I don't like the looks of that" Ron said aloud. "Okay, Ron-man, calm down. It's Kim. You've known her since you were four, there is NO WAY this is what it looks like." Unable to assuage his concerns, he briefly considered checking the room for things to corroborate his faith in Kim's fidelity, but stopped himself. "No way, too far Ron-man. She's never given you a reason to distrust her before. You're not gonna turn into some crazy overprotective stalker boyfriend just because she's spending time with her other friends". _'Guy friends'_ an oh-so-helpful voice in his head finished for him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the football player guy present her with a VERY expensive looking necklace, probably worth two or three of the ring Ron had in his pocket. Kim gave the guy a peck on the lips, before walking off with him, arm-in-arm and definitely having a good time, if the happy laughter was any indidcation.

"Okay, sooooo not helping!" But Ron Stoppable would NOT give in to suspicion that easily. _'Eh, maybe I'll just wait here…check my Facebook, surf the web, and when Kim comes back I can ask her about what I saw myself. Yeah, that's a good plan'._ As he opened up the laptop on Kim's desk though, he noticed that the picture she kept of them together was turned face down. "It's nothing" he said out loud, although he sounded less than sure of himself. "Must've fallen over or something". He was less than pleased upon opening up the laptop to find that it had been left on a web page that helpfully stated at the top, 'Ten Easy Steps to Let Your Man Down Gently'.

And with that, his decision was made. He started by looking around the desk, for things that would reassure him that Kim still loved him. He picked up a CD labeled 'Songs for Boo!' and read the track list. _'Hmmm, I don't like any of these songs'_ he thought, getting a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. The surface of the disc itself proved even more damning as it read, in bright pink marker, '_and in KP's handwriting' _his brain helpfully noted: 'For my love, Sam, who I would do anything for!'

'_There has got to be another explanation! Think, Stoppable, think!' _Ron chided, giving himself a mental slap in the face. Getting up from the chair, he made for the door. "I'm not gonna look at anymore stuff. This is so wrongsick, spying on my girlfr—" he stopped short as, turning the doorknob, he noticed some pictures plastered to the inside surface of the door. And, in the pictures, Kim was being held bridal-style in the arms of that same guy from outside. Another picture showed Kim kissing that guy playfully on the cheek, eliciting a blush from him as the picture was taken. And yet another picture, showing Kim sitting on that guy's lap, looking up at him with her puppy dog pout, his hands held possessively around her midsection.

More stunned than he'd ever been in his life, Ron fought to keep his emotions under control. "I've seen enough" he croaked, his voice barely above a whisper. _'Oh Kim…I love you. I was so sure you loved me too…'_ he fought to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. _'Who has been my closest friend since Pre-K? Kim. Who was there for me when Rufus died? Kim. Who hasn't shown any interest in 'us' whatsoever for weeks? Kim. Who appears to be seeing someone else? Kim.' _

Bolting out the door, Ron ran as fast as he could manage (which was pretty fast, after years of playing chicken with death rays and henchmen) out of the dorm, passed the stunned face of Pat, out past the parking lot, onto the road. He fetched his bike, turned the key, not bothering with a helmet, and sped off to get as far away as he possibly could.

Today was the worst day Ron Stoppable could remember in a long time.

* * *

A/N: Whew! One chapter done! Hopefully going to update this daily, or AT LEAST every two days. Probably going to be about 20 chapters, so look forward to an expedient but hopefully satisfying finish. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)


	2. Ch2: Reckless

A/N: Here she is, chapter two. Not much to say, just read it, hopefully enjoy it, and hopefully review it. As always, hope you like! B)

UPDATED: I have modified one of the pieces of 'evidence' Ron uses to back his assumptions about Kim's feelings in order to maintain realism and "in-character-ness"(is that a thing?), on the advice of my two distinguished peers/critics, Taechunsa & XanQenadius. This revision is dedicated to them! Thanks, guys!

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 2: Reckless

Kim Possible couldn't help but suppress a grin as she entered her dormitory. Sam was such a fun person to hang around with, his goofy smiles were downright infectious. As she headed toward her room she was stopped by a gruff voice calling her name from the reception desk.

"Oh, good to see you, Pat! Is there a problem?" she asked, taken aback by Pat's tone.

"You boyfriend came by a few hours ago" Pat replied, disappointment clearly evident from the sour look. "He seemed pretty excited to see you, but he wasn't here a half hour before he ran out in tears. He didn't even glance when I asked him if he was alright. I've acquired more than a little experience in my time, and I only know of a few things to make a man break down like that. I sincerely hope you aren't up to anything uncouth, Kimberly."

Kim gawked silently, trying to process all of this new information. _'Wait, Ron was here? He didn't tell me he was coming…he must've wanted to surprise me. Classic, romantic Ron'. _Kim smiled affectionately. _'But what made him run out like that? That's a little out of character for him. He's usually so carefree…'_

A new thought struck her. "Are you sure it was him, Pat?" she asked, not expecting the angry glare she got in response.

"I know how to do my job, Kimberly. Ron Stoppable is your boyfriend, right? Nice young man, if a bit…awkward" Pat said, turning away from her.

'_Yupp, that sounds like Ron. And she even remembered his name! Ron will be thrilled' _Kim thought. Still unsure of why he would run out the way he did, without even saying hello, Kim tried a different tack.

"He didn't say anything, Pat? I can't imagine why he would act that way…" Kim trailed off, hoping Pat would fill in some blanks for her.

"Not a thing" Pat said in an emotionless tone. "Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, Kimberly."

'_Well that was weird'_ Kim thought, walking away in confusion. _'What exactly does Pat think I'm up to? And more importantly, what's wrong with Ron?'_

She only had time to ponder for a few minutes upon returning to her dorm, however.

"Kim! You have got to see my new car!" her friend Veronica said as she burst in, practically tripping over herself.

"Huh?" came Kim's dazed response. "Oh, right, you were picking up the Mustang today…How did it go?"

"I could show you, if you'll just come with me!" Veronica exclaimed, practically dragging Kim to her feet.

"Oh, uh, okay" Kim said, clearly preoccupied.

Veronica ceased her incessant tugging, upon hearing Kim's tone. It was NOT like Kim Possible to get lost in daydreams unless it was something deeply important to her. "Hey…if you have stuff on your mind, you know I'm always here for you, right girlfriend?" Veronica said in one of her rare 'less-than-100-decibel' tones.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, V. Just a litt—" she found herself cut off by Veronica glaring daggers at her.

"Kim, we aren't exactly BFFs if you can't tell me when something important is on your mind" Veronica said exasperatedly, still using an uncharacteristic tone.

"It's about Ron" Kim started tentatively. "I haven't really been..._focused_ our relationship for a while, being so busy. Which makes me feel guilty already, and then I find out, from the visitor's reception desk no less, that he was here earlier today to see me, and that he ran out upset after a few minutes. I have no idea what the problem could be, and now I feel even more guilty because I wasn't here to talk to him." Kim finished her story, looking at her friend hopefully.

Veronica, without missing a beat, furthered her inquiry. "Wait a minute, why weren't you here? You don't have class today."

"Oh, I was spending the morning with Sam" Kim replied nonchalantly. "He told me to meet him in the courtyard so he could thank me."

"Thank you for what?" Veronica asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you haven't heard? He finally came out yesterday! Would've thought it would be the talk of the school by now. I guess my little speech about being yourself finally got him to be honest with everyone" Kim said with a small smile.

"Oh, that's…good for him, I guess. There'll be a lot of disappointed girls out there though. Hell, I'm one of them! I would've never pegged him for gay if he hadn't told me" Veronica said with a scowl, clearly remembering her initial shock and disappointment. "How did he thank you, anyway?"

Kim held up her new necklace sheepishly. "Oh, he gave me this gorgeous necklace that was his sister's before she passed away. I was really touched. Heh, I even kissed him," (she saw Veronica glaring at her again) "Bu-b-but it was STRICTLY a friend kiss, I swear! And besides, he's not into girls anyway", Kim added frantically, not wanting to upset her friend by implying she was into her longtime crush.

Frowning, Veronica decided not to press the issue, (not that it mattered anyway, as she bitterly reminded herself) furrowed her brow, and returned to contemplating Kim's problem. Suddenly she had another thought: "Wait a minute, you said you met Sam in the court yard, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, what time did Ron come by?"

"Uh, Pat didn't say. Just said 'a few hours ago'. Barely spoke to me at all, actually. I think Pat has the idea that I'm cheating on Ron or something". Kim snorted at the thought, "Ha, can you believe it? As if would EVER do that to my BFBF".

Veronica looked thoughtful for a moment. "Any chance he might have seen you and Sam together and drawn the wrong conclusions? I mean, your room does have a view right out to the courtyard".

"That's impossible", Kim scoffed. "I was with him for, what, ten minutes? And anyway, why would Ron be in here? He wouldn't spy on me!"_'Would he?'_ she added silently.

"What's that saying you like: 'Anything's possible for a Possible'…so, K, hear me out". Veronica paused for emphasis, holding up a hand to forestall argument. "Maybe he comes to your room to see you, doesn't find you, and decides to wait. Maybe while he's waiting, he glances out to the courtyard and sees you with a reeeally good looking guy, who gives you a reeeally expensive looking gift, and you freaking KISS him! And pleeease tell me you didn't walk off arm-in-arm again…" Veronica trailed off seeing Kim's obvious blush. "Oh my god, Kim! Add to that that you talk about Sam ALL the time, and what else is a devoted boyfriend supposed to think? Hell, I'd be just as jealous if I were him!"

The gears turning in her head, Kim's eyes traveled of their own accord across the room to her desk, where she noticed her previously closed laptop now lay open, right next to her framed photo of—

Kim jumped up with a start. "Oh no, my favorite picture! It must have gotten knocked over somehow!" She hastily straightened it before booting up her laptop. What she saw there did nothing to settle her already frazzled brain. "Um, V?"

"What is it, Kim?" Veronica asked tonelessly, irritated at her friend's sudden lack of interest in their original topic.

"Would you have any idea why there's a page about how to dump your boyfriend open on my laptop!?" Kim seethed. _'Oh, no. If this is the reason Ron ran out, I am sooo kicking someone's ass'._

Realizing the problem, Veronica suddenly decided it would be more prudent to stare intently at the floor. "Oh, uh, I was just looking at that to help Cindy. She wants to dump Jason without losing him as a friend."

Kim wanted very much at that moment to strangle her friend. "Ugh! Why couldn't she just look it up herself? If Ron saw this, which, if your theory is right, he definitely did—"

Veronica cut her off. "Hey that's not fair, Cindy doesn't have her own computer and you told me I could use yours while mine is being fixed. I was just trying to help a friend in need…" she deliberately quieted, feeling embarrassed that she may have inadvertently had a hand in Kim's predicament. Looking anywhere but Kim, she noticed that the mix CD she and Kim had made for Sam lying open. "Uh, Kim? Our CD for Sam, its…" She trailed off yet again.

Kim glanced down at the offending item. "As if he needed more evidence…" she grumbled. "And I had to get all mushy with the 'my love' stuff. I all but wrote Ron a note saying 'Oh by the way, I'm cheating on you and we're over'".

Veronica hesitantly gestured towards the door. "And I'm sure those pictures of you and Sam from last month didn't help things. Ugh…I'm so sorry Kim."

Kim slammed herself down on her bed. "Could you go now V? I think I need to be alone to sort this out."

Veronica complied, but not before adding, softly: "You should call him. If he loves you as much as you love him, he'll listen to you."

And with that, Kim was left to be tortured by her own thoughts for an indefinite amount of time.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been driving. Definitely over six hours. Ron silently thanked…well, whoever had designed his motorcycle that it got good enough mileage to make gas for his aimless wandering a non-issue. _'I DEFINITELY don't want to deal with any more people than I have to right now'_.

Ron wasn't even entirely sure where he was, although his sense of direction told him, by sheer dead reckoning, that he was getting fairly close to Go City. '_That place ought to be seedy enough to find a bar that doesn't check I.D.s...God knows I could use a _drink'. As if on cue, he saw the skyline of the nearby city rising up before him as he came out the other side of the tunnel.

Thirty minutes and three side-streets later, he found himself at an establishment which clearly knew exactly who they were catering to. After all, it wasn't often you found a respectable bar with the name 'The Salty Lemon'. If his mood had been better, Ron would have had to resist the urge to chuckle._ 'What is this, a cartoon? Really…the owner of this place must have no pride'_. As he sat at the bar, he marveled at how no one batted an eye at someone underage coming in. He'd been proofed at the door, but the bouncer had just given him a small, if knowing, nod and let him proceed.

Ron resisted the urge to order something strong, as he had little prior experience. Instead he opted for a light beer, which he quietly but quickly sipped whilst contemplating his navel. _'Why, KP? Was I not good enough for you? I thought you were better than that…'._

Not liking where this line of thought was leading, he resolved, with some difficulty, to focus on anything but Kim Possible. After all, he'd had the whole ride here to stew, he needed some time to relax. _'What was the saying? "Eat, drink and be merry?" Yeah, I think that plan suits me just fine'._ Having finished his beer, he ordered another, then found himself staring out the window into the bright neon lights of Go City.

Go City hadn't always been such a wretched hive. It used to be respectable, back in the old days of Team Go. But in recent years, Team Go had become less effective (not that they were especially effective to begin with). As criminals got more and more ruthless, Team Go seemed unable to adapt. Their non-lethal methods were all well and good for dealing with supervillains, intimidated by the theatrics of it all, but when it came to small time Average-Joe-Guy down the street with nothing left to lose holding up a bank, non-lethal just wasn't going to cut it. The crook(s) would inevitably shoot someone, and successfully make an escape while the heroes administered the medical attention. And the heroes would mourn over it for weeks at a time before returning to duty, when it would happen all over again. _'But then again, I guess that's the classic problem of being a hero. It only works if you're willing to get your hands dirty. Granted, me and KP never had to plunge into the filth, but we were just lucky…' _

Ron scowled at the thought of Kim again, and quickly ordered two screwdrivers, welcoming the pleasant feeling of a blackout about to overtake him.

* * *

Two hours, two beers, and six screwdrivers later, Ron Stoppable stumbled out of the bar without a shirt, but WITH, it seemed, two fans who thought he was the 'greatest damn thing since porno theater.'

"This guy, this guy, this fuckin' guy is the best drinkin' buddy a guy could ask for!"

"Yeah, tell us *burp* tell us about that blue guy again, whazziz name, Dracula? *hiccup*"

Ron smiled numbly. "Eh, gahz, but I-*hiccup* what the hell am ah sayin'? Oh, raht, raht. Ah don't got time for another shtory tonaht. Ah gotta get-*hiccup*. Ah gotta get home. No more wallywang—eh—whalloweng? Oh fuck it, chu gahz know what ahm sayin'!"

"Jesus Christ, this fucker is more plastered than I thought *burp*" said guy number one, clearly amused.

"That's okay, man, you catch-*burp* up with us, later, yeah!?" guy number two bellowed, giving his new friend Ron a pat on the back, then a push toward his bike.

"No big, man. Chu gahz rock!" Ron said with a grin, failing to notice his Freudian slip. He clambered onto his bike, still shirtless, and took off into the night at speeds he never knew his bike could manage.

"You really think he's cool to drive?" guy number one asked his friend incredulously.

"Nah, man. But he'll be-*hiccup* He'll be fine. He's the sheeyat. He can handle himself. *burp*"

* * *

"FUCK!" Ron screamed as he avoided yet another car. Getting into the left lane had seemed like a good idea, so he wouldn't get stuck behind people, but the damn headlights kept coming up on him and blinding him.

'_I should give ol' Wady boy a call and tell him what happened today'_ Ron thought. He reached for his cell, but it wasn't there. _'Where the hell did I put it?'_ He quickly turned around on the bike, steadying the bars with one hand as he rummaged through his bag looking for the elusive phone.

The chaos that followed could only be described as a truly magnificent amount of carnage. First the bike slammed, at a harsh angle, into the glass exterior wall of a particularly well-to-do looking establishment, throwing its rider off in the process. Said rider then contacted with numerous items in the lobby of the building. First a desk, knocking over both it and all its contents. Then his momentum continued to carry him, still pressed against the top (or would it be side now?) of said desk, toward a television which smashed in a shower of sparks, then fell off its newfound perch onto a nearby table, breaking it in two and splintering the very expensive mahogany all over the immediate area. Meanwhile the motorcycle had continued to skid, tearing up tiles in its wake, before itself hitting a wall, leaving a sizable hole.

Ron groaned, blissfully unaware of his circumstances but fully in touch with the pain in his back, sides, limbs, head…okay, so pretty much everywhere. The distinctive smell of burned electronics permeated the air, the harsh smell hurting his nostrils. And to top it all off, now there was some unbearably loud screeching noise to contend with, to say nothing of the flashing red strobe lights that threatened to rob him what few faculties he could still be stated to possess.

His last sight before slipping into unconsciousness was of a figure, definitely female and possessed of impeccable finesse, approach him slowly, a strange green light emanating from it. Before he was able to ponder the implications of this strange new development, Ron Stoppable succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm mean, already instituting cliff hangers of such monumental proportions. Don't worry though, our beloved protagonist isgoing to be alright. Just a little banged up. An update comes tomorrow, come hell or high water, so until then, let that sweet anticipation simmer to a boil. Much love everyone, and thanks to all my reviewers from the first chapter! You guys rock!


	3. Ch3: Indebted

A/N: The gods of the pen are with me today, it seems. Another update, for your pleasure. Also, it occurs to me that I've yet to put a disclaimer, so I think I'll start now.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and affiliated licenses do not belong to me, I'm simply borrowing them for my own use, and for your entertainment.

And now, let's get on with it!

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 3: Indebted

Wade Load hadn't heard from either field member of Team Possible for a long time, and when he did, it was usually just a quick 'thank you' for an impromptu assist. So it was some surprise, then, when a call came through from Kim Possible on high priority channels. He, naturally, wasted no time in answering.

"Hey, Kim! Good to hear from you. What's up?" No sooner had the words left Wade's mouth, when he realized the distraught look on Kim's face.

"_Good to see you, too, Wade_" came the pained response. "_I've got a little bit of a problem_."

"Well, I'm here if you need me. What is it?" Wade incredulously replied.

"_Let me start out by asking: Have you talked to Ron lately?_" Kim asked, eyes set seriously.

"Well, no, but I did send him a little present a few days ago. He should've gotten it yesterday. How did you like it?" Wade had the urge to wink, but didn't in light of Kim's confused and stressed demeanor.

"_Wade, I appreciate the thought, but I never got anything from Ron. He showed up at my dorm yesterday, checked in with the visitor desk, went to my room, and then ran out again_" Kim explained.

"Okay, the next question is, why?" Wade asked, baffled.

"_I'm not entirely sure, but I think I have a hunch. Anyway, it's all a huge misunderstanding, and_  
_I was hoping you could get in touch with him for me. He doesn't answer his cell_" Kim said, hopefully.

"Well, I could buzz his old Kimmunicator, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't carry it anymore, since you guys retired. The other option, which I'm sure you're about to request, is to track him, but I can't do that either. I deactivated his microchip when you guys stopped taking missions, and anyway, it would be abusing it to use something like that to spy on him. Sorry Kim," Wade said, "but I'm not sure what I can do here."

"_Wade!_" came the irritated response, accompanied by a stern glare. "_You're a supergenius. There's got to be something you can do to find him, or at least get in touch with him. Can't you re-activate his chip? It wouldn't be spying, I just really need to make things right_." Kim finished with a puppy-dog pout.

"Heh, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss that" Wade chuckled. "Alright, Kim, just because it's you, I'll try it." He fiddled with his nearby terminal for a few minutes before giving Kim a dismayed look. "Uh, Kim? I'm not sure why, but I'm not getting any signal from his chip. Which means it probably got damaged somehow."

Kim looked as if someone had shot her. "_Okay, so, what do we do now? My relationship is at stake here, Wade. I really need to talk to him_."

Wade had to resist the urge to ask what had gone wrong with Ron's proposal. _'Discretion is the better part of valor'_ he reminded himself. "Well, I'll cross check Ron's name and description with every record I can get my hands on" he said after a moment. "I'm not sure what it'll accomplish, but it's worth a shot."

"_Yeah, I don't see that producing any results either…_" Kim said, dejectedly. "_But thanks anyway, Wade. You still rock_."

"Anytime Kim." Wade reached over to end the transmission, but stopped just short. "Oh, and quit being such a stranger! Just because we don't work together doesn't mean we have to throw away years of friendship."

Kim slouched guiltily. "_Sorry Wade. Point taken_."

He ended the call, then set his previous project aside. _'Now, where to begin with those records…'_

* * *

Ron awoke with a splitting headache, not immediately sure of where he was. Next he was conscious of the fact that his head was not the only thing in pain, then of the IV in his arm when he looked around to investigate further.

'_Why am I in a hospital?' _he wondered numbly, before going through a quick recap of the previous night's events. Or at least attempting to, before discovering that his last memory was of ordering drinks at some filthy bar in Go City, leaving a substantial gap in events before his sore awakening. Ron Stoppable may not have fancied himself the brightest star under the heavens, but he certainly wasn't an idiot. He had obviously gotten drunk to the point of blacking out, and done something monumentally stupid in the interim.

Ron reflected on what possessed him get drunk in the first place. It wasn't like him to try and drown his sorrows with drinking. Hell, he even avoided going to parties when was at CICA, for the simple reason that where there was a college party, there was drinking, which was something that had never really appealed to him. It wasn't even that he was afraid of getting in trouble with the law (although he certainly wouldn't consciously do anything illegal, either). It was simply something he preferred not to involve himself in.

'_Which just goes to show how much Kim hurt me'_ he thought sadly. No sooner had he finished his thought, though, when a young nurse came in to check on his progress.

"Oh my god, you're awake! Do you remember anything?" she asked expectantly.

With a bit of effort, Ron managed to shake his head.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I figured" the young woman said, nodding. "You got in a huge motorcycle accident downtown, I guess. I don't know the details, but you crashed into some big-name private security firm. The owner is the one who brought you in."

'_An accident? Well, that would certainly explain why I'm sore in places I didn't know I had.' _Ron also noted with some inward relief that she hadn't said anything about his being under the influence at the time of said accident. _'The last thing I need right now would be to have someone find THAT out.'_

He was startled out of his musings by a small beeping to his right. His nurse picked up the call and, after a nod, turned to him. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. You have a visitor, sir. Do you feel up to it?" she asked after ending the call.

Ron nodded numbly.

"Great! She should be in to see you real soon." She huddled next to his ear. "Oh and don't worry" she whispered. "No one knows you were drunk. I fudged your blood test. I don't know if you're underage or not, but I figured it was better to play it safe. After all, we wouldn't want a good-looking guy like you to get in any more trouble, would we?" She winked before making her exit.

'_Great'_, Ron thought, cursing inwardly. _'So she knows, at least. I hope the owner of the building I damaged doesn't know, or I'm screwed. Wait a minute! "She" should be in to see me?'_

He didn't have time to ponder it further as his visitor walked in with a confidant stride.

"Morning, buffoon. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Shego!?" Ron exclaimed weakly, sounding much calmer than he felt. _'Must be the morphine…Oh well, I've lived a good life. I'm ready if this how it's all set to end' _Ron thought darkly. "You're the person whose building I destroyed?"

Shego nodded. "Yupp. I wouldn't quite say 'destroyed' though. If you'd done that much damage I would've killed you right there at the scene."

"Since when are you in the private security market?" Ron asked, trying to process.

"Since I was given a full but conditional pardon from Global Justice for my part in the Lorwardian crisis" she replied simply. "As long as I stay legitimate, I'm a free woman. Which is another reason why I didn't kick your ass from here to eternity after you tore my lobby apart. Wouldn't want to squander a get-out-of-jail-free card."

'_Just my luck' _Ron thought glumly. _'Here I am trying to forget about KP and I run into yet another reminder. And a really dangerous one, to boot.'_ "So…what happens now?" he asked, still fearful for his life.

"Well, you come up with a way to pay me back for the damages done to my building and go on your merry way" she said with a smirk.

Ron paled. He had the money, it was true, from his naco royalties, but he had made sure that put away in microscopic fragments in thousands of different banks around the globe (courtesy of Wade) to prevent it from being 'liberated' from him again. It would take months to pull enough to pay her back any significant amount, and first he would have to contact Wade. "Uh, okay. H-How much do I owe you?" he asked, preparing for the worst.

"About five and a half thousand. Not as much as it looks like, lucky you…You know, I did find that ring in your pocket. That's gotta be worth at least three large. Why not sell that for starters?" she offered with another taunting smirk.

Ron seethed internally. _'How dare she say that? I mean, I'm pretty upset with KP right now, but that doesn't mean I've given up hope completely. And she doesn't even know what it's for! Could be a family heirloom for all she knows, and she wants me to just sell it. Screw her'_ Ron thought, surprising himself with his own internal assertiveness.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't do it" Ron tried, fearing the worst. "I mean, I am pretty mad at KP right now, but still…" he trailed off. _'Well, so much for her not knowing what it was for' _he thought exasperatedly, _'this morphine must be getting to me more than I thought. That or the hangover. Heh, probably both.'_

"Oh, gee, that's too bad…" she started, voice dripping with sarcasm, "and here I thought you two always got along so well." She stared at him intently, piercing green eyes set like stones. "You know what? Since I saved your life, why don't we click the fee up another thousand! Sound good to you?" There was that sarcasm, despite the serious edge. "I guess we'll just have to find another way for you to reimburse me."

"U-Uh…" Ron gulped, more afraid than ever. "L-Like what?"

She appeared thoughtful for a minute. "Well, we both know your uses are limited…" She seemed to have an idea, but looked reluctant to share it. "Oh, what the hell?" he could swear he heard her mumble. "Why don't you work for me at the firm for a few weeks? I could use an extra pair of hands, and even though you're probably rusty, you have something most of my applicants don't: experience in the field. Maybe your time as Princess' little stooge won't be so pointless after all, sidekick."

To say Ron was thunderstruck would be a gross understatement. _'Work for Shego? Oh, God, what did I do to deserve this cruel fate?' _Seeing few other options, he came to a decision.

"Well, I guess I have no choice" he started hesitantly. Before he could get the chance to continue, however, she cut him off.

"Good" she stated, the finality of her tone leaving him no room to back out. "I'll expect you to report to the office at 6 AM sharp, tomorrow." She turned on her heel to leave.

"H-Hey!? I don't know how to get there!" Ron exclaimed.

She stopped, pulled an unknown object out of her pocket, and proceeded to do something with it in front of her, her back still to him. "There. I put the directions in your phone" she replied, throwing the aforementioned item behind her onto his waist.

Through the new pain slowly creeping up his midsection, Ron found the strength to ask one final question, only to notice his new employer (the thought made Ron nauseous) was already ten feet down the outside hall.

"What if I'm not recovered by tomorrow?" he called, stifling a pained grunt.

"Not my problem, Stoppable" she yelled back without so much as a glance.

Ron sat dumbfounded. _'What did I just get myself into?'_ was his first thought, and then…_'Hey, she actually remembered my name! Booyah!'_

* * *

A/N: So there she is, chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. And please let me know if anyone seems out of character, my number one desire with this fic is to keep all parties as in character as possible. Update soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Toodles!


	4. Ch4: Rusty

A/N: Chapter 4! Woot woot! I struggled a bit with this one, had to make a few hard choices. If it seems unbelievable near the end, that's only because I had to make some concessions to move the story along.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and affiliated licenses do not belong to me, I'm simply borrowing them for my own use, and for your entertainment.

Dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers, youguys have been my number one support so far!

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 4: Rusty

It was not without difficulty that Ron Stoppable secured his release from Go City General Hospital late that night. The doctors and nurses had insisted on numerous checks, then checks of those checks, and then another check for both of the previous checks…it seemed as if would go on forever. But despite the normally frustrating circumstances, Ron's thoughts were more focused on how to escape his unfortunate predicament.

'_Being indebted to Shego is NOT going to be good for my health. Who knows what she'll put me through? She'll probably make me run across a meat grinder, incinerate whatever is left of me, and then make me clean it up myself!' _Ron fretted endlessly. _'Things just went from bad, to worse. Okay, so KP is cheating on me. The Ron-man can bounce back from that! But working for Shego…' _No matter which way you sliced it, Ron predicted he would be dead within a week, if he even made it that long.

Ron was violently snapped out of his waking nightmare by the young nurse who had first checked him.

"Good news, Mr. Probable!" she started.

'_Figures. She hits on me and STILL can't remember my name. I mean, c'mon! It's right there on the paper!' _Ron privately stewed.

"Despite our fears, it looks like you're going to be able to leave with a clean bill of health! You've still got minor lacerations…well, everywhere, but they're not severe enough for us to make you stay if you've got places to be. Just be careful, okay hun?" she finished.

"Uh, thanks, I will" Ron replied, his thoughts once again otherwise engaged. He turned to leave.

"Oh, wait, there is one other thing…" she said, causing him to turn back towards her silently. Not receiving the clarifying question she expected, she elaborated: "Have you ever had a…well, this is going to sound silly, but...did you know you have a microchip installed at the base of your neck?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, a buddy of mine installed it years ago to make sure my girlfr—uh, my friends could always find me if I was in trouble."

She seemed startled by his relative non-reaction to her query. "Well, it…got fried somehow, in your accident. We didn't know what it was at first, it just showed up a little metal thing on the X-rays. But I had Dr. Bell check it out up close while we were running this last batch of tests, and we determined that the chip was plugged directly into you vital signs. Which is why we think, and this is just a theory, the chip getting fried is a major reason why you were in so much pain when you first were brought here. Simple lacerations shouldn't have incapacitated you as severely as you were. We think that when the chip got fried, it sent a jolt through your whole body. Hence the severe pain" she finished, practically panting with the effort of the rather long-winded explanation.

Ron winced at the thought. "So I just have a melted dead weight sitting in my neck now?"

"Yeah. Not much we can do for it. It's attached too deep. I would suggest going to whoever, eh, _gave_ it to you and having them either remove or replace it. Until then, you might experience short, temporary bouts of pain during strenuous or stressful activity, and your overall coordination and reaction time will probably be a bit slower. Sorry" she finished with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, before taking her exit.

Left to ponder this new information, Ron slowly slogged out of the hospital, called a cab, and gave them the address for his new "employment".

* * *

It was with a heavy heart (to say nothing of a pre-planned last will and testament) the Ron stepped out of the taxi at exactly 5:58 am.

'_Whoah. She wasn't kidding about those damages' _Ron thought warily as he took stock of his surroundings. The building itself was far from what might be called "low-key", a hulking structure at least three stories high, with the entire front exterior covered by glass, apart from one particularly large panel to Ron's immediate left, which had been temporarily sealed off with construction nets and tape. The sign etched into the aforementioned glass proudly declared the building to be the home of 'NSG: Private Sector Security' in large, reflective dark green letters. Inside, the lobby was visibly barren, although torn up tiles and skid marks betrayed Ron's motorcycle's points of impact. There was fairly large hole in the lobby wall, and more skid marks leading to it. Finally, there was a large stand (probably meant for an even larger television or monitor bank) which was currently unoccupied, and a desk that, despite its proud stance, was glaringly obvious as the newest feature of the room. He opened the door cautiously, bracing himself to the best of his ability for the painful death he was certain would soon come.

"Uh…Shego?" Ron inquired. His voice sounded small and fearful, but echoed uncontrollably in the large open space of the lobby. Steeling himself, he tried once more. "Shego! Are you in here?" Still, his answer was a large, empty room. He was quickly feeling more alone than he had in a long time, the loud, empty lobby proving more intimidating than any foe ever had to his memory.

Many things could be said of Ron Stoppable. That he was patient was not one of them. Soon enough, his essential "Ron-ness" fought its way to the surface, and he had to resist the urge to look around. _'Bad idea' _he chastised himself. _'You're already in enough trouble with Shego as it is. You don't need her thinking that you're trying to spy on her, too…'_

After a few more minutes, he resolved to at least sit down somewhere, his sore muscles already protesting his natural slouched, standing position. Turning to the desk, he found the chair strangely ready for him, set out at a comfortable angle next to the desk. And on the desk, Ron was quick to notice the comic book that lay open, beckoning him.

Had Ron still been active in missions, he may have chosen to pay more heed to the small voice in the back of his head that screamed _'Trap!'_. But as it stood, Ron found himself an uncomfortable (and quite frankly exhausted) young man, with little left to lose, at least in his own mind. Against his better judgment he eased into the chair, careful to go easy on his aching sides.

After about an hour, he found himself strangely at ease, munching on the naco he had found waiting for him in the top drawer, and reading the comic, feet propped up carelessly on the desk.

"Rule number one, buffoon! Never let your guard down!" came the shout from right behind him, as the chair was quickly flipped, leaving Ron on the floor, clutching his side in pain.

"Sh-Shego!" he stuttered, taking in the sight of the smirking woman standing over him. "I didn't know where you were—I mean, I was just—uh, I was trying to—." He was cut off by a swift kick in the ribs.

"Getting rusty, sidekick! Rule number two! Always appear confident" she chided, her tone still menacing. She ripped up the comic and threw the pieces at him, then gestured to his naco-covered shirt. "Rule number three! Always expect the worst. I would've thought even you would have caught a trap THIS obvious." She slapped her palm against her forehead. "But then again, maybe I forget who I'm dealing with here."

"Well, I mean, I suspected, but I just didn't want to risk pissing you off—" he stopped short, his newly-regained powers of speech running just a few seconds ahead of his rattled brain. _'Good job, Stoppable, you've REALLY pissed her off now" _he scolded himself.

His answer was another blow, this time a small kick in the stomach, causing him to wince again. "Rule number four!" she continued. "ALWAYS trust, and act on, your instincts!"

He dragged himself up off the floor as best he could, at a pace that made him envious of the speed of sloths.

"And let's not forget the ever-important rule number five!" she said sternly, lifting him up by the collar. "Never put your feet. On. My. DESK!" she finished by slamming him into the wall behind them. In a supreme act of mercy, she at least made sure he was steady on his feet before letting go. Thankful for the small shred of dignity she allowed him in this regard, he stood up to his full height and tried his best to look like he wasn't intimidated.

It didn't work. "Uh-uh, Sh-Shego…" his voice had chosen once again to not only abandon him, but made sure the few words he did get out were filled with puberty-esque cracks. Oh, the fates were cruel indeed.

His reward for his failing effort to look powerful was an obnoxious snort, as she turned away from him. "Now," she began authoritatively, "as much fun as it's been playing 'beat up the sidekick', we do have some work to get done, so let's get started. Any questions?"

Oh, she would regret asking that. Ron took a minute to regain his bearings, then started with the obvious: "Why the setup? Some kind of test or something?"

"Bingo! And he scores on the first try" she said sardonically, her back still to him as she hastily sifted through the papers on her desk. "Need me to answer your next obvious question, or can you do that one yourself, too?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as if his life depended on it, noting numbly the small lump that signaled his newfound deadweight. "As appealing as that little torture session was, what was the point? You could've just, I don't know, yelled at me? I mean, it just seems a little counterproductive to beat up someone who you're going to need help from later on." He instantly regretted his poor choice of words.

Shego rounded on him dangerously. "Let's get one thing straight, buffoon!" she spat. "You're not here because I 'need' your help, you're here to pay back your debt by making yourself useful for a while. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" Ron managed to squeak out.

"Good!" she said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice at such a rate that Ron found himself looking for acid on the floor. "Then let's get started. Right now, all I need is clerical work. I don't have any field jobs scheduled until tomorrow, so I get to spend today training, while you handle my phone calls and papers. That's gonna happen until lunch. After lunch, we're switching. I got a good look at that pasty white physique of yours after your accident, so you're priority, both on AND off the clock, is getting in shape."

Despite himself, Ron couldn't help but perk up at the mention of lunch. "When's lunch?" he couldn't stop himself from inquiring.

"Whenever I say so" she replied simply, stalking off to the training room and leaving Ron with only the vaguest idea of his morning duties.

* * *

As it turns out, Shego got hungry earlier than usual that day, so it was at noon sharp that she ordered Ron over the local sub-shop for some food. She was slightly put out, then, at his failure to immediately comply. "Buffoon! Food! Now!" she shouted again, gesturing towards the door.

Ron just stood awkwardly, mumbled something and shuffled his feet.

"Ahem! Speak up, moron, I can't hear you. You'd better have a good reason why you're not doing what you've been told!" she said scathingly, flaring up her hands for emphasis.

"I, uh, don't have a way to get there. No vehicle anymore…" Ron trailed off, his fear currently warring with his embarrassment for which would be expressed first.

Shego let her hands go out, staring silently the briefest of moments. Then without warning, she laughed, a harsh but genuine sound.

Ron, not daring to ask what was so funny out of fear of antagonizing the dangerous woman, simply waited awkwardly for her to regain her composure.

Between harsh laughter, she managed one more barb: "Why did I even bother asking? You can't drive for shit anyway! I mean, LOOK at this place! Ha!"

Finally, Ron had taken enough. His eyes flashed blue for the briefest of moments before he slammed his fist against the wall, causing yet another hole. Startled out of her amusement, Shego could only watch in wonder as Ron stalked towards her, his stride that of a seasoned warrior rather than an awkward buffoon.

"That's enough, Shego" he started, his voice uncharacteristically low with menace. "You know, ever since I showed up here, you've been putting me down, ordering me around like some kind of damn dog. I'm sick to death of it. I might owe you some money, but that doesn't give you an excuse to treat me like your own personal pet, here for your amusement. I am Ron Stoppable, I am a grown man, and I will not be terrorized!" he finished, his pitch rising dangerously.

To say that Shego was at a loss for words would be an understatement of epic proportions. _'Since when does Kimmie's little boy-toy have a backbone?' _Even without the blue eyes, she noted, in his current stance he radiated a commanding aura. If she didn't know better, she would almost say he looked…dangerous. _'Maybe that idiot Fiske was right about this buffoon. I never did understand why this kid was able to beat him all the time...maybe he just needs a little pushing to be a credible threat?'_

Despite her line of thought, she drummed up a signature smirk, the picture of nonchalance. "You done now?" she said, just barely managing to keep the curiosity out of her voice. "That new hole is getting added to your debt, by the way."

By now, Ron had returned to his usual slouched stance, appearing for all the world an unassuming regular joe. "Yeah, I'm done" he hesitantly stated, surprised that he managed to live this long after his outburst. Receiving no response, he chanced on pressing his luck. Knowing this may well be his last statement, he chose his words extra carefully. _'Fortune favors the bold…here goes nothing.'_

"Shego" he began again, affecting a tone as firm as he could manage. "I have no problem with paying my debt to you, but you need to start treating me like an employee, not a slave. I appreciate what you're doing by allowing me an opportunity to pay you back without just strangling me, but there's a limit to what I can take. Like I said, I'm a grown man, whether you see me that way or not. We're equals, at least in the legal sense. So I would much appreciate it if you would start treating me that way." He finished with his eyes shut, expecting his world to end in a burst of green plasma.

His surprise was immeasurable, then, when she simply responded with a cocked eyebrow, and a conversational tone. "Alright, sidekick, we'll play it your way. From now on, we're partners. I won't order you around with anything I wouldn't be willing to do myself." Ron stared, mouth agape, as she continued. "But don't you EVER presume that you'll get away with an outburst like this again. We're equals, now, and that means I'll treat you the same way I would anyone else who crosses me. No more going easy on you."

Through his shock, Ron was able to summon up enough psychological fortitude to ask: "You call this morning 'going easy'?"

"Oh, absolutely" she said, flashing him one of her old evil grins, the kinds reserved for Kim before coming to blows. "Playtime is over, sidekick. Time for the big leagues. Now get to that gym. I'll get my own lunch." She sat down, and began to file her nails. _'Some things never change'_ some part of Ron's brain supplied.

"Where is it?" Ron asked, scarcely believing this wasn't some strange afterlife.

"Down the hall and to the left. You can't possibly miss it" came the simple reply.

"Right."

Ron made to go that way, before turning around one more time.

"Oh, and Shego?"

"Hmmm?" she responded, scarcely looking up from her nails.

"If we're partners, how about calling me by name for a change."

"Why are you still here? Get to the gym, Stoppable!" she barked, looking up with a glare.

Reassured by her unspoken confirmation, Ron made his way to the gym, checking his vital signs in disbelief the whole way.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, this one was hard! I hope everything flows well. R&R, please. I'm anxious to know what you all think!

Next up: Ron's first field mission with his new partner! Expect the unexpected! DUN DUN DUN (yeah, that was lame, I know...)


	5. Ch5: Cakewalk

A/N: This chapter was the hardest to write so far! Also, the longest, so that's nice, especially since I doubt I'll get any more than one other update out over the long weekend. Busy, and all that. R&R, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and affiliated licenses do not belong to me, I'm simply borrowing them for my own use, and for your entertainment.

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 5: Cakewalk

Having nowhere to sleep, Ron elected to spend the last few dollars in his pocket on a sparse sleeping bag and pillow from the local Smarty-Mart, which he set up (over Shego's protests that 'that's what hotels are for') on the top floor of the firm. Since his presence there meant that she would be unable to set the alarms, Shego stuck him with another job during the night: watching over the building and its contents. Of course the assignment was strictly a formality, as the odds of the building being disturbed were slim to none, being located in the more upper-crust part of the city. After making himself as comfortable as possible on his bare-bones sleep setup, Ron slept fitfully despite the events of the day, probably due to exhaustion.

He awoke the next morning with a start, jolted from his rest by the obnoxious sound of Drakken yelling his name in his ear. _'Huh? Great, just when I thought things couldn't get any better'. _He sprang into a combative stance within an instance of opening his eyes, to the sound of a slow clap from behind him.

"Not bad", Shego drawled, picking up and tossing the tape-recorder into the trash bin. "There may be hope for you yet, Stoppable."

"That your idea of a wake-up call?" Ron griped, gesturing towards the source of the offending canned sound-bite.

"Got you on the alert, didn't it?" she replied curtly.

Ron shrugged, reluctantly returning to a more casual stance. "I guess. I should have known better, though. Remembering my name never was Drakken's strong point…where did you get that from, anyway?"

Shego chuckled, a strangely melodic sound. "It's just a quick grab from old footage of the Diablo incident. Thought it would be an interesting way to get your attention…"

"Or something" Ron finished, frowning. "So, now that you've ruined my morning, what's on the agenda for today?"

Shego glared daggers at him, but let the comment pass. "Well, I mentioned yesterday that we had a field assignment. That's gonna happen around 4 this afternoon. So until then, time to relax."

"So, if we get to relax, why wake me up? Another test, I'm guessing?" Ron asked, a tad confused, to say nothing of his obvious irritation.

"You got it" she replied simply. "But I should probably clarify: _I _get to relax. You get to spend this morning training. I can't have you watching my back if you can't even defend yourself."

Ron sighed. _'Figures. Still, she's got a point. I'm a little out of shape to be working at a private security firm.'_ He gave her a nod of acceptance before heading for the gym. He was surprised when she followed close behind him.

"I need to see how you fight" she answered at his confused glance.

* * *

Despite doctor's orders to take it easy, Ron found himself being pushed to his breaking point for the next hour and half, his 'trainer' barking new orders every few seconds. His surprise was palpable when, after he collapsed in exhaustion, Shego volunteered a small canteen. He took it gratefully, before spluttering at its foul-tasting contents.

"Ugh! What is this?" he asked sourly.

"Protein-building supplement" she responded matter-of-factly. "I need you recovered by this afternoon, and that means you'll need to build some stamina back up before then. For today, I guess you're done." She stripped off her coat, revealing a simple black sports bra and sweat-shorts. "My turn" she stated simply, stretching.

Ron averted his eyes, despite a certain part of his anatomy…eh, _suggesting _that he take in the show. This action was not lost on Shego. _'Heh. Smart, kid'_ she thought with a smirk before going to work on the speed bag.

Ron shuffled over to the sidelines, watching her form intently, successfully managing to keep things strictly analytical (for which he gave himself no small praise). She took a break after about an hour, toweling off and joining him near the door.

"Impressed? That, Stoppable, is years of experience in action" Shego said, oblivious to the bouncing of her sizable…_assets_, despite their constriction. Ron found his eyes traveling downwards of their own accord, but thankfully his self-preservation instinct kicked in before they reached their final destination.

Again, this did not go unnoticed, although Shego did appreciate the young man's effort at decency. _'Typical male' _she thought, allowing herself an audible snort before throwing a punch that stopped just short of his face. Ron gulped, realizing his blunder, but was shocked to find himself still breathing.

"C'mon" she said, moving towards the door. "Lunch." After running one more vitals check, Ron shuffled after her, hurried on by the prospect of food.

* * *

The office had no table (courtesy of Ron, as Shego was quick to remind him), so they elected to sit in at the local grocer and consume food from the deli.

'_Okay, so it's not Bueno Nacho, but I'll take it!' _Ron thought with a grin, practically inhaling his sandwich.

Shego looked on in disgust at the greedy display, but said nothing. It was Ron, after he was finished, who initiated conversation.

"So…" he began tentatively, chasing a tomato seed around his plate with his fork.

"'So'…what?" Shego replied, eyebrow raised.

He finally decided to start with as safe a question as he could think of. "So…how did you get into this? The security thing, I mean?"

"I already told you" she answered irritably, "I was pardoned".

"Not what I meant and you know it" Ron countered, shocking both with his boldness.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Stoppable" she began with a sneer. "I'm not your buddy. I'm not here for you make friends with. We're working together, nothing more. Am I clear on that?"

"Yeah" Ron answered. The pregnant pause that followed was broken by Ron's belated justification. "I just mean…I don't know. I worked with KP for years, and part of me thinks that the reason we worked so well together was because we knew each other. I'm not trying to make friends, I just thought we might work together better if I know who I'm partnered with."

It was an obviously untrue excuse and they both knew it, but she reluctantly answered him anyway. "Well", she said, taking another bite before continuing. "I guess I needed to find work that I knew how to do. I had money from working for Dr. D, so I figured I'd start a business. I'm good at espionage, private security came naturally. Shouldn't that much be obvious?" she finished with a biting edge.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but…" Ron reflected for the briefest of seconds before part of her explanation caught his attention. "Wait a minute, they let you keep your Drakken money?"

'_Typical Team Possible, first concern is the legal aspect' _Shego grimaced. "Not exactly. I mean, under the law I can only get paid for services legally rendered, so I wasn't eligible to keep…well, anything, really. But then, there wasn't exactly much reason for GJ to take it, either. They figured it would save time and energy to just write it off as a loss and let me on my way." She smirked again at his widened eyes. "Not the answer you were expecting, Mr. Idealist?"

Ron rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, not really, but I mean…yeah, I guess it's just a waste of resources to re-check every single cent to find out who it came from, to say nothing of the stuff you'd already spent."

It was Shego's turn to be confused. _'He's really serious, isn't he? He doesn't give a red cent about it? Heh, if little Miss Perfect could see her man now.' _

"So…is there a reason you have a three story building with only one employee?" Ron asked, changing topics to more comfortable ground.

"Well, I obviously didn't intend to work all this time alone. Doy!" she responded with a sweep of the hand. "I just haven't had any promising applicants. Anyone with actual experience doing this sort of thing knows who I am, so they don't even bother throwing their name in. And anyone else is too naïve to be of any use."

"But not me?" Ron asked, getting the chance to raise HIS eyebrow.

"Heh. I didn't say that, Stoppable. The difference is that thanks to your debt, you didn't have a choice. But for what it's worth, yeah. I WOULD consider you closer to the experience level of a veteran than a rookie. I mean, you've survived this long, haven't you? Granted, I have no idea HOW…" she dismissed caustically.

'_Did she just compliment me? I mean, yeah, it was a left-handed one, but still…'_ Ron looked around for signs of the impending apocalypse for a moment. Satisfied, but disbelieving, he switched query.

"And another thing, what does 'private security' even mean?" he ventured. "Common sense says, like, a body guard or something. But from what you've told me it sounds more like glorified mercenary work. What's up with that?"

Shego was taken slightly aback at that. _'He's a little sharper than I thought. Huh. Who knew?'_ Another dismissive wave. "You're right on target there" she replied after a second. "'Private security' is basically a blanket label for high-dollar mercs. Also, it sound a hell of a lot nicer on paper than 'freelance mercenary'."

Satisfied at the answer, but surprised at her honesty, Ron chanced at asking one more question. "So, putting all of that aside, how come you left Drakken? I mean, he went legitimate too…"

"That one's none of your business!" she snapped angrily.

Once again, Ron Stoppable couldn't curb his tendency for foot-in-mouth. "What? I was just curious is all…I mean you guys did look pretty cozy at the end there."

Ron's first awareness after the statement was the blood blotting out of his mouth, presumably from her punch, although it happened so fast he wasn't sure. THEN came the pain. "So-rry" he choked out, feeling as though he would vomit.

"Those answers are WAY above your pay-grade, Stoppable" she hissed violently, looking around to make sure her outburst hadn't attracted any attention.

"You're not paying me" he found it in himself to start, which promptly led to his being dragged violently out of the store by the collar.

"Exactly" she responded harshly, looking over her shoulder at him with disdain. "We're done playing twenty questions now."

The remainder of the time leading up to the afternoon's mission was spent in uncomfortable silence, Ron constantly looking over his shoulder for fear of a sudden violent end.

* * *

She finally spoke again as she led him up to the helipad on the roof, a feature he hadn't previously noted.

"So, since you insist on grilling me about my relationship, what happened between you and Kimmie? It's not like little Miss Perfect to let her boyfriend go running off on his own" she sneered. The tell-tale blue flash passed across Ron's eyes as he rounded on her, fist primed. She blocked the blow with ease.

"THAT'S what I was waiting for!" she said without missing a beat. "That's what we need."

Ron amped down just in time to be confused and frightened for his life simultaneously. "What are you talking about?" he asked, dazed. _'No one's EVER managed to dodge the monkey powers that easily'_. Still, his monkey powers had never sat well with him, and he was relieved that he'd been so easily diffused. After all he hadn't intended to attack Shego, and if he was honest with himself, he was lucky to have gotten out of his first outburst unscathed. He didn't need to have another.

She elaborated. "I never knew you had it in you before, Stoppable. That thing you do, when you get pissed off. That's what's gonna give us the edge in tough scrapes. Now we need to work on how to hone that skill so you can use it whenever we need it."

"So, wait, that was another test?" Ron asked.

"Essentially, yeah. Now come on, get in the heli. We've got work to do."

She climbed into the pilot's seat, making Ron squirm a bit. "Uh, Shego? You do know how to fly one of these, right?" His answer was an obnoxious snort, followed by a (deliberately, he suspected) jolty takeoff.

"So listen up!" Shego yelled over the sound of their transport. "We're gonna retrieve some high-dollar microchip that some company lost. Apparently it was stolen, and they want it back."

"Do we know who stole it?" Ron asked, struggling to be heard over the noise.

"Doy!" came the response, distorted through the whirring of the blades. "How do you think I know where to go? Gotta think, there, sport."

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Simple. I slip in, take what we need, and get out. You're job is to make sure the way is clear for me. In theory, you take out the guards by force. In practice, it'll probably be more like what you did for Kimmie: distraction, for as long as possible. Should be pretty simple, you can deal with a few overworked, underpaid thugs, right?"

Ron grimaced. It wasn't that he _couldn't _deal with opposition, it was just that he had hoped he wouldn't have to, still being more than a little sore. Although if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't exactly confident in his ability to fight, either, having only the barest and most clumsy of experience from the mission days.

"I can handle it" he replied, sounding much more sure than he felt.

"Good. Should be a real cakewalk then" Shego responded skeptically.

* * *

Ron exited first, stumbling clumsily out the side of the helicopter, faceplanting on the ground. _'Yupp, I've still got it'_ he thought sarcastically. He turned to his companion. "I would say 'just like old times, but…" he stopped, trying to get re-focused.

"You still owe me that story about you and Princess, Stoppable. I answered all of your questions, I expect you to answer mine" she replied nonchalantly, removing a few items from her bag in the heli.

"I-I do?" he asked, surprised (and not pleasantly so).

"Yeah. Later" she said, feeling for pressure points in the roof. Finding one, she melted a hole just barely big enough to fit through, and slipped in silently. _'Oh, she's good' _Ron thought obviously.

He readied himself, before slipping on a balaclava and Night-Vision goggles, fastening a rope to the roof, and rappelling down the side. He deliberately crashed through the top window of the lair, setting off countless alarms and raising every one of the room's three visible guards to full alertness. _'They were sleeping? Wow, she wasn't kidding about the 'overworked' thing. And why so few? Is this guy hurting for money THAT badly?' _

Ron had scarcely finished that thought before he became aware, more from his gut than his head, of another three guards trying to get the drop on the new intruder. He sighed under his mask. _'Just had to jinx it, huh Ron-man?' _He whipped around and gave the first a swift kick in the groin, effectively taking him out of the fight early, as he crumpled in a heap.

"Rule one when you're getting paid to be in fights" Ron quipped, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "Wear a cup" he finished, punctuating the statement with a clumsy elbow to the face of the guard behind him. It didn't have the desired effect, as the guard quickly restrained his arms. Ron countered this by wrestling one hand loose and tossing a smoke bomb he had 'liberated' from Shego's bag.

"Okay, this is sooo not my department…" Ron griped, lashing out with what he hoped was a well-placed kick. Sure enough, he clipped the guard to his immediate front and center with a kick in the gut, dropping him for just a second. _'Long enough to focus on getting free' _he thought with a grimace. Deciding that they probably would expect the obvious first, he made with a half-hearted attempt to wrench free, hoping to slip his other arm out when the guard repositioned him for a better grip. This strategy, combined with the smoke impairing his captor, proved rewarding. He turned on his goggles to combat the smoke-effect, leaving himself the only un-handicapped fighter in the room.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he whipped around with a swift uppercut, felling his prior captor before launching himself with a spring towards the next guard, hitting him hard in the chest with his shoulder. Ron took advantage of the man's momentary stun with a clumsy haymaker, knocking him out. He dived into a roll, and repeated the process with the next guard, but was rewarded with a kick in HIS groin for his troubles. "Ah ah ah" Ron said, almost completely indifferent. "I always follow my own advice!" He thrust his knee upward, pulling the man's face down toward it. The 'snap' he heard was simultaneously sickening and cathartic.

By now the remaining two guards were wise to his body-slams, and went on the offensive. One went for a sweep to Ron's leg, the other made to punch him in the face. Both were felled by green plasma originating from out of Ron's field of view.

"Booyah!" he yelled as they fell at his feet. "Man that felt good! Any more playmates?" he joked, turning around to face his employer. His face suddenly turned serious upon realizing that they were, indeed, alone. "Shego? Is it just me, or did this seem—"

"Way too easy?" she finished for him. "Yeah, this SCREAMS set up, but I'm not sure why they would bother. I got the chip, and I made sure it's not a decoy, so why bother stealing an expensive microchip just to bait someone? It's not like they could have known I'd be the one these guys hired-"

Ron felt like a bit like he had stepped into 'The Matrix' as he instinctively grabbed Shego around the waist and dove for cover without knowing why, just as copious amounts gunfire ripped into the wall near where they had been.

"How did you—"

"I don't know" he cut her off honestly.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Any ideas?" she asked.

"Um, no! You're the idea person! The Ron-man is just here to look good and follow orders" Ron responded half-joking.

"Oh, you're a great partner. Complaining that I order you around too much one day, asking me for orders the next!" she shouted. "Whatever, we don't have time for this". She peaked out as far as she dared from their cover, taking stock. "They're automated turrets!" She turned to him. "Stoppable, find the power source, ASAP!"

Ron looked for cover nearby, finding it in the form of a concrete pillar located about twenty feet to his left. Bracing himself, he sprung forward, diving into a roll at the half way mark, rolling about five feet, and scrambling the last three. Ron checked his vitals yet again that day, in utter disbelief that he had once again cheated death.

Soon enough, he spotted the terminal bank built into the wall a few feet away, which was hopefully the source of the room's security. Taking a chance, he yelled to his partner, pointing it out. She shot him a confused look, dismayed at his belief that something so obvious would work. "FRY IT!" he yelled. She responded with a half-hearted attempt, which quickly demonstrated the futility of Ron's idea as the plasma bounced harmlessly off the reflective surface, the new trajectory sending towards the unshielded guns, taking one offline. His cover slowly eroding under fire, this sight blessed Ron with a new idea. "FRY THE GUNS!" He gestured to the glass, trying his best to make a 'ricochet' motion with his hands, then pointed to the turrets.

Understanding, Shego began to measure out the trajectory of her blasts, then let loose a volley of a half-dozen, coming within centimeters of Ron's face as they passed.

Within a second, the gunfire had ceased. "Could we have done that WITHOUT putting my life at risk?" Ron asked, shell-shocked.

"Nope" she responded with an evil grin. "Let's get the hell out of dodge before they throw more toys at us."

"I agree!" Ron squeaked, following as closely as possible.

Somehow, they made it back up to the roof without incident. "Something was very wrong in there…they WANTED us to take this chip back. Almost no guards, unshielded turrets…there might as well have been no resistance at all" Shego analyzed.

Ron , for his part, couldn't think of an experience that…intense, in all the times he'd been with Kim. _'Although I know I've faced worse before. I must be rustier than I thought.'_

Shego spoke again. "Little different from your playtime with Kimmie, huh?"

"Yeah. A little" Ron replied dazedly as they took off again.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaand that brings the crappiest action sequence ever written to it's oh-so-stunning conclusion. Sorry, guys. Not my forte, I'm afraid. Pointers would be nice, so I can go back and improve this part later. As always, reviews appreciated. Thanks!

:)


	6. Ch6: Mysterious

A/N: Holy mother! Talk about a schedule slip! I promise daily updates and then here we are 2 months later with Chapter 6...seems life got in the way, which sucks. First my original layout for this story got deleted in a PC crash, then my router kicked the bucket, so no internet , then I got that fixed just in time for a car accident. :( But now I'm back, I'm rested, and I'm gonna give this town a wedgie again! Haha. So hopefully this story can get back on schedule, starting today.

Anyway, enough about me, and lets resume this story for my ever-patient readers!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and affiliated licenses do not belong to me.

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 6: Mysterious

Ron slowly became aware that Shego was NOT on a course leading back to the firm.

"Um, Shego?" he asked, confused. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the firm back toward the east? I mean, if we need to deliver the chip, that makes sense, but isn't it an odd hour for that?"

"We're not a delivery service, we're private security" Shego stated flatly. "They can pick it up on their own time, as per my usual policy on retrieval jobs. As for where we're headed now, that would be to a good place I know for drinks."

Ron was briefly taken aback until he remembered the inherently more adult nature of his newfound position, as opposed to the mission days. "So, celebrating a job well-done?"

"Call it whatever you want" she responded with a cynical sweep of her hand. "I just wanna take the edge off."

After her landing of the helicopter on the roof of an upscale-looking club, Ron watched as his employer withdrew a keycard from her pocket and slid it through a corresponding slot on the roof-access door. "Uh…Shego? Correct me if I'm wrong but, don't people usually walk into a building using the front door?"

Shego flashed him a sly grin. "Not when you're a VIP." So saying, she opened the door and made a beeline down the stairs.

Following, Ron was amazed at the sudden change in his surroundings from a barren roof-access corridor to a flashy neon lounge separated only by the aforementioned stairs. He quickly spotted his companion at the bar to his right, but became sidetracked by the sheer scale of the club. A giant neon sign emblazoned with the word "PURGATORY!" hung over a stage on the lower-level, which was itself easily observable from the huge overhanging balcony which contained the VIP lounge Ron now found himself in. Snapping himself out of his trance with a quick shake of his head, Ron returned his attention to the nearby bar. He pulled up one of the rather gaudy-looking stools (also neon-lit) and hesitantly took a seat next to Shego.

"So…I don't know what you expect me to do here" Ron began tentatively. "I'm underage and in any case, the last thing I need to be doing is drinking after what happened last time. You office can vouch for me on that."

"Cool it, Stoppable" Shego replied, gulping down her shot of bourbon. "Everything will be fine. You're here with a VIP, no one is going to care who you are, much less what your age is. Order what you like."

Ron was shocked at her supposed generosity before a thought struck him. "Is this gonna add to my debt?"

"Of course" Shego replied, lips pursed. "But it isn't gonna be enough to make a difference. You'd have to order enough drinks for ten guys your size before it would impact the figure in a meaningful amount."

Ron accepted this explanation with a nod, but held back for a moment. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with this. I mean, we barely know each—"

He was silenced with a withering glare. "Just shut up and drink, Stoppable."

Ron gulped instinctively at her stare before his brain caught up enough to process what she'd said. "Alright then" he conceded, turning to the waiting bartender. "I'd like a Jack and coke, please. Extra ice." He turned to Shego, who continued looking at him expectantly, now also sporting a raised eyebrow. He nodded and turned back to the bartender again, who was preparing his beverage earnestly. "Actually, make it a double."

* * *

It was the early hours of the following morning when a very inebriated pair of individuals stumbled out of the club known as 'Purgatory', and caught a cab back to Shego's security firm.

In between ridiculously frequent, obnoxious bouts of giggling, Ron managed to speak. "Chu know, chu know, chur really eh, eh, eh…lovely-*burp* woman!" he began, eyes travelling lecherously over his employer's…_endowments._

For her part, Shego was nowhere near as intoxicated as her companion, so she simply chalked up such things as the profound effects of the young man's low alcohol tolerance. "You know, Stoppable, I've been called many things, but never-*hiccup* 'lovely'…I might-*hiccup* have to keep you around." _'Okay, so maybe I'm feeling it a little more than I thought…Still, he's kinda cute when his walls are down. In a "lost puppy looking for praise" sort of way. And anyway, what's a little harmless flirting between drunks?'_

Taking this as his license to proceed further with his newfound boldness, Ron continued. "Ah mean it! Chur really-*hiccup* uh, uh, uh, pretty! Ah've always said thaht…Gee, who woulda thunk it? One day ahm-*burp* gettin' fooled around on by KP, the next ahm sharing drinks-*burp* and a cab weth a beautiful temper…no, that's not raht…tempt—temptress!" he finished loudly, triumphant in completing his thought.

Had she been sober, Shego may have picked up on the information unknowingly given in that statement and started a line of questioning, but as things stood, she chose simply to snicker quietly, an evil smile playing across her features at his choice of descriptor. "Temptress, huh? Well I don't know about that one, kid. The last person I 'tempted' was a freak like me, one—"

"Don't call yourself thaht!" Ron cut her off. "Chur a good-looking woman, chu got drive, chu can handle churself, chur not high maintenance, and chur mysterious! Ahm sure any numbah of gahz would count themself lucky to hahv chu."

"Flatterer!" Shego responded with a lopsided grin, before settling back more comfortably in her seat, lost in thought. _'Is this kid for real? I've never gotten this many compliments in row…if he wasn't so pathetically naïve, I'd think he wanted to get into my pants. Wait a second…that gives me an evil idea…' _She grinned to herself before turning back towards Ron, putting on her best 'offended to the point of murder' face, and setting her plan into motion. "Are you trying to fuck me, Stoppable?"

The look on Ron Stoppable's face at this moment in time, whether drunk or not, was worth trading every Kodak moment in history for a chance to see. So stunned was he, that he nearly managed a full spit-take despite the fact that he didn't currently posses a beverage. _'Just play it cool Ronster…Oh, who am I kidding? Cool? How the hell do I answer that? If I say no, she'll think I'm calling her ugly, if I say yes…well, it's obvious what happens if I say yes. Think Stoppable, THINK! Okay, there is no right answer, so…I guess I'll just go for a happy medium.' _The funny thing about the mind of a drunk is that the percentage of stupid ideas perceived by the thinker as good ones shoots up by a whopping 200%. Thus it was recorded as the number one dumbest drunk-response in human history when Ron Stoppable answered his employer's question with one word that would change his world forever.

"Maybe…"

Shego looked at him as he had just jumped in front of a semi. "You wanna run that one by me again, _kid_?" The bite in her final word made especially clear her feelings on the matter.

Once again, the drunken mind of Ron Stoppable chose to fail him in spectacular fashion, as his curiosity reared its head. "'Kid?' What happened to 'Stoppable'? Or are chu juss usin' my age to justifah not sleepin' weth me?" To say that his choice of phrasing (to say nothing of timing) was poor would be the largest understatement of the last decade. However in his drunken state, Ron failed to notice that his employer was already flaring her hands through clenched fists…

* * *

When Thomas 'Tommy' Basaar, employee of 'Go City's Friendly Cabs' was flagged down by a green woman outside Purgatory, he didn't expect anything too wonderfully eventful about the fare. Even her skin tone didn't faze him too much, cabbies being regularly exposed to both the mundane and the fantastic, especially in Go City.

Tommy's surprise was immeasurable then, when it appeared, at least from where he was sitting, that a warzone had erupted in the back of his taxi. He scarcely had time to stop before the aforementioned green amazon shoved three Benjamins in his face and beat a hasty retreat, her companion, looking very much worse for wear, in tow by the back of his shirt collar.

As Tommy drove away slowly, counting his money and wondering if perhaps he could end his shift early tonight, his fare and her companion traveled further eastward.

* * *

As she entered the door to her security firm, Shego violently tossed her deadbeat 'partner' inside, listening with no small amount of satisfaction as the nearby wall halted his momentum. For his part, Ron felt no pain, being more intoxicated than he had ever been in his life. He was however, aware of the strange, inexplicable sensation that he had done something very, very wrong, and was soon to pay for it. As he contemplated what he could possibly have done to raise such ire from his employer, the individual in question picked him up by the collar, placed him into a chair and gave him a plasma infused slap.

"Wakey wakey, moron!" Shego said with immense satisfaction. "Do I have your attention?"

Ron stared up at her dumbly.

"Good. Now, just what the hell do you think you're playing at?" she spat.

Ron rubbed his chin for a moment before replying. "Chur gonna hahv to be more spef-cific."

Shego placed her palm on her forehead in exasperation. _'Why, oh why, did I buy this kid drinks? He's too drunk to come up with a thought, much less express it out loud.' _"Okay, you obviously don't remember specifics. So I'll ask again. Do you, Ron Stoppable, want to sleep with me, Shego?"

Ron's answer was less than cathartic for his interrogator. "Well, duh. Who wouldn't?"

Shego threw up her hands in frustration, lighting them in the process, and putting a sizable hole in the ceiling. "That's on you, too…" she mumbled toward the blonde staring up with wide eyes at said hole. _'Okay, so that got me absolutely nowhere. Mister Literal over there isn't in a state of mind to come up with a coherent answer to anything…Wait just a damn minute! Why do I care? I was more than content to just let him keep flirting in the cab, cause I knew we were drunk…So why am I angry? It's not like he knew I was kidding earlier…' _"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Stoppable" she said absentmindedly, "at least you're honest. Damn rare thing, these days."

Shego turned around to head up the stairs and crash, just in time to be assaulted by the intoxicated young blonde, who all but fell into her as reached out for a hug.

"Why you little—" she stopped short when she realized Ron was crying. She attempted to break free, but between her alcohol-induced fatigue and his tightening grip, she failed. "I am not amused" she stated simply, this time pushing him off successfully. She turned around to go upstairs, but was stopped by three words she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Thank you, Shego."

She spun on her heel and walked back toward the distraught blonde, who was now staring at the floor and shifting his feet uncomfortably, as his tears began creating a tiny wet spot on the tile. _'He looks pathetic' _Shego thought with a grimace. But in light of his last statement, her curiosity was piqued, and thus she lifted his chin up so he faced her before asking him to repeat himself.

"Ah said, thanks, Shego."

"Thanks for what?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Ah don't really know. For juss bein' there, ah guess."

Her frustration came to the surface once more, "You're not making any sense!"

"When KP leff me fer some dickhead, ah had-*hiccup* nowhere to go. Ah didn't know where to turn, and then ah got shitfaced and wound up here. Ah know a lotta people who woulda juss leff me here fer dead, but chu didn't. Chu saved my life, and ahm grateful. And then, chu gave me a place to stay, and-*burp* gave me somethin' to do with my life for a while. Chur awesome, like my own personal savior or somethin'."

Shego rubbed the back of her neck nervously, unaccustomed to such high esteem. "Well, I—uh, I mean—"

"And now chur here, tryin' to comfor me, too! Ahm sorry, ahm done. Chu don'needa hear about my problems. Thanks again."

With little warning, Ron pulled her into another forceful hug, although this one was not as unpleasant as the first. She tried to pull away, but he continued to sob, soaking through her clothes, and for some reason, she found herself running her fingers through his hair for a couple of seconds, before realizing her error and pushing him away violently. _'What the hell? I must be feeling it more than I thought' _Shego frowned, lost in thought.

"C'mon, young blood" she started. "You've had enough for tonight. Time to force feed you some water and get you to a bed." She grabbed him by the arm and led him up to his sleeping bag, before pouring him a canteen of water and making sure he drank all of it. _'Ha. He's gonna feel like shit in the morning regardless. He's probably never gotten this fucked up before in his life.'_

As she left the room and hit the lights, Ron's call of "Goodnight, Shego" did not go unnoticed, and so it was, with some reluctance, that she humored him.

"Goodnight, Ron." With that, she left the firm, walking briskly up the street to her apartment, never realizing that she had not, in fact, called him 'Stoppable'.

* * *

A/N: Out of all the chapters I've written so far, this is the one I'm least happy with. I feel like they were both out of character a tad. I don't know, I'm open to suggestions, otherwise I'll just chalk it up to their being drunk.

So now that we have the obligatory 'accruing a relationship' chapter out of the way, next chapter we get our first look at who set up our protagonists, and of course, the aftermath of this night. Until next time, then. Please R&R.


	7. Ch7: Listening

A/N: Chapter 7! Sweet. Shout out 'CajunBear73' for using _'In Vino Veritas'_ in his review. I liked the phrase enough I decided to include it here.

Oh, also, the story Ron tells in this chapter is based on the revised versions of the first two chapters. So if it doens't make much sense, you may need to go back and re-read since those revisions were made.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and affiliated licenses do not belong to me.

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 7: Listening

For the second time in a week, Ron Stoppable awoke with no memory of the previous night. _'Oh no…please God, no. Not again…' _He sat up with a start, taking stock of his surroundings. After a brief moment of reflection, he was able to ascertain two things. First, he had somehow made it back to his makeshift bedding on the top floor of Shego's firm, and second, according to the nearby clock it was currently 2:00 in the afternoon, _'a lot later than I would expect to wake up on Shego's watch…'_ He presently became aware of a seemingly-impossible amount of pain in his stomach and head. In fact, no sooner did Ron stand up and take a step before being forced to make a mad-dash for the nearest toilet. _'So much for testing the waters' _he thought sullenly, watching as the previous night's consumption washed down the bowl before him.

After a rather lengthy service at the altar of the porcelain gods, Ron found it in himself to make his way to the bottom floor, where he fully expected to be reprimanded by a waiting Shego for overdoing it the previous night. To Ron's bemusement, he found no one else in the building. His first thought was to get food to his pained stomach, before realizing that he had no money. _'Okay, think Ron. Where would a supervilla—eh, a _legitimate businesswoman_ like Shego keep a food stash?' _After a brief hunt, he found absolutely nothing.

"Well that just figures" he said to himself dejectedly. "I guess I could call her…"

He took out his cell phone and searched for her name in his contacts, only to find nothing. _'What the hell? She didn't put it in when she gave me the address of this place? What if I had trouble finding it or something? Oh, right. This is _Shego_, she would just laugh at me…' _Giving his phone one more once over, he found one contact he hadn't noticed before. "Heh. Figures she'd call herself 'Boss'." He dialed the number hesitantly. _'I am sooo gonna regret this.'_

After six rings, his employer picked up, sounding none too pleased.

"_Hello? Who is this?_"

For once, Ron didn't gulp at hearing her tone. "Hi, Shego? It's Ron…I just woke up and, uh…this is gonna sound stupid, but I can't find any food here."

He was answered with dead silence.

"I can't very work on an empty stomach—"

"_That would imply you work at all_" she replied flatly.

"Hey! The Ron-man worked yesterday, didn't he? Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up and get something to eat." The implication of his request was lost on him, but not on the call's other participant.

"_Stoppable…are you asking me out to lunch?_"

"Uh, no! I mean, yeah, but not in that way. What I mean is…You're mad now, aren't you?" he asked, deflated.

"_No, just mildly amused. I'll tell you what, give me ten minutes to put on some decent clothes and I'll be right over._"

At her mention of 'decent clothes', and the implication it carried about her current state, Ron found the rational half of his body at odds with his more base instincts, his mind flooded with images of his employer in various states indecency. Fighting down his blush, to say nothing of his urges, he realized that he was still on the line.

"Greatsoundsgood!" he squeaked out before ending the call.

* * *

Shego chuckled at her partner's embarrassed tone as the call ended, correctly speculating on where her choice of phrase had accidentally led his thoughts. Presently, she set about choosing some clothes. _'Gotta hand it to the little smartass' _she thought with a smirk, _'most people would have turned tail and run the second I implied they were asking me out on a date. Seems he's grown a little backbone. It's about time…' _

Her first thought was to choose something appropriately stunning, before she remembered that she only had ten minutes to get ready. _'It's just as well…why the hell should I dress up? This is a light lunch with my employee at the firm, nothing more…_ _No reason not to be impressive, either though…' _If she was being honest with herself, Shego had to admit to a certain satisfaction garnered from the number of heads that turned when she entered a room. Ultimately, she settled on a short black skirt, with black stockings and dark-green knee-high boots. A loose-fit green blouse and hair in an oriental-style bun completed the ensemble.

Shego whistled, examining herself in the mirror approvingly. _'This oughta give me a chance to gauge the sincerity in his comments last night, too…' _She was out the door with just under two minutes to spare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron decided to go with the tried-and-true method of putting zero effort into his appearance. How much of this had to do with his having no clean clothes, versus how much input laziness had in his decision, is a question best left unanswered. He had spent the last ten minutes trying to piece together various extremely hazy recollections from the previous night, with little success. He was startled from his task by opening of the door, revealing the sight of his employer in an ensemble that Ron's anatomy clearly approved of.

This last fact did not go unnoticed by the subject, and she offered a smirk in the general direction of Ron's…approval. "You start carrying guns recently, or are you just happy to see me?"

Ron briefly reddened before regaining some semblance of composure. "Sh-Shego! You look…uh, wow, I mean…you know what, we should probably go! It's already after 3, before you know it, we'll be getting dinner instead of lunch and that would just mean we wasted all this time getting ready since dinner places are more formal and—"

"At ease, there, sport!" Shego cut him off quickly. "You're rambling again, and its getting on my nerves. Let's just get the hell out of dodge, alright? We can talk over our meal."

Ron rubbed his neck self-consciously, accidentally aggravating his dead weight. "Right, heh, that's probably a good idea…"

* * *

For their late lunch, Shego chose a local Chinese all-you-can-eat buffet, knowing her companion's appetite. As he stuffed himself with more food than a normal man can consume, she chanced starting a conversation about the previous night's excesses.

"So" she began, trying to decide on the most tactful to proceed, "how much of last night do you remember?"

Ron looked up, thoughtful for a moment. "Counting the time we were drinking? Absolutely nothing. Actually, I was hoping you might shed some light on what the hell happened. You don't seem upset, so I obviously didn't destroy anything again, and I obviously made it back up to my sleeping quarters somehow, I'm guessing with your help. But that still leaves a sizable gap between my second drink, pre-blackout, and waking up this morning. I remember some disjointed images, a cab maybe? And you, putting a hole in the ceiling. I'm guessing I said something…untoward?"

"You said you wanted to sleep with me" Shego responded without missing a beat.

If it was possible for someone to both pale and blush simultaneously, Ron demonstrated the ability at that moment. "I-I did? Oh man, oh no…Oh, jeez. I mean…wow. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say anything that offensive."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be offensive? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not angry at you today am I? I took it as a compliment, albeit a pretty damn bold one."

Ron nearly choked on his lo mein. "Y-you did? Wow, that's…that is to say, that's great! I don't know why I said that, but I'm glad it made you feel good. Everyone deserves a compliment once in a while, right?" Ron finished nervously.

"_In vino veritas"_ Shego responded with a smirk. At his look of bewilderment, she explained further. "'In wine, truth'. We say and do a lot of crazy things when we're under the influence, Ron." She thought back briefly to the way she had caught herself with her fingers in his hair after his gratitude speech. "It doesn't mean anything, it's just an expression of our moment-to-moment thoughts without filters."

"But if we think something, we must mean it on some level right?" Ron prodded further, unsure of why he seemed to be actively attempting to dig himself a hole. "Hey, wait a minute! You just called me 'Ron'!"

Realizing her blunder, his companion attempted to deflect, to no avail. "What? No I didn't."

"Oh, but you did! The Ronster's growing on you, huh?" he responded with an ear-to-ear grin. "Don't worry, it's useless to deny it. It happens to all, after awhile."

"Except no, because I didn't call you that! You're delusional, Ron."

"You just did it again!"

"I SO did not."

"You SO did!"

"Did not."

"Did too!" Ron punctuated his statement by putting his tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

Shego tried desperately to suppress her rising chuckle, but it was a useless effort. She found herself laughing, for better or worse, at the situation. The sheer implausibility of it would be enough, to say nothing of the immaturity. The two of them, of all people, sitting here and engaging in such childish activity.

"So, I didn't do anything else too…awk-weird, did I?" Ron chanced.

"No, thankfully you only said one thing to make a fool out of yourself." Shego thought briefly about his 'thank you' and the speech following, but ultimately shelved it for later. _'I don't feel like I can deal with THAT can of worms right now.'_ She grinned as she realized one more thing about the previous night that could be useful, if only for FINALLY getting the story she was so curious about. "Actually" she said offhandedly, "there was one more thing."

"Pray tell" Ron deadpanned, his focus divided between his companion, and his last piece of General Tsao's.

"You mentioned that Kimmie left you for some other guy. Feel up to sharing?" Shego asked, unsure of why she asked rather than demanded. She would get the full story, one way or another.

Ron sighed, rubbing his temples. Cracking his knuckles, he moved his plate aside, and laid his hands on the table, drawing comfort from the cool marble surface. "Well, I guess I had to talk about it sometime. All I ask is that you don't interrupt. Just sit back and listen. Alright, here goes nothing." He steadied himself with a deep breath before continuing. "Kim and I have been growing apart. Every time we talk these days, it's all about her escapades with her friends, or her life at college. Which would be all well and good, obviously I'm interested in that. But there was this name that kept coming up, and the context was always…_unsettling._ Some guy named Sam."

By now, the story had gotten intriguing enough that Shego had set aside her own plate as well, giving him her undivided attention. She signaled for him to continue, waiting expectantly.

"So, I'm thinking, 'Okay, so she is hanging out with some guy. No big, she's still dating me, nothing to worry about. But I wanted to do something drastic. A gamechanger." He reached into his pocket and took out the ring that he continued, for reasons unknown to himself, to hold onto. Shego once again marveled at the ring's size and beauty.

Ron took another readying breath before resuming. "I searched through a LOT of stores to find this. I was proud of it, I'll admit it. But more than that, I hoped Kim would be proud of it, proud of me. For growing a spine and finally taking this step."

As he expected, Shego interrupted him, much to his chagrin. "You don't have to anything to prove to anyone. Look at what happened a few days ago. You stood up a renowned former super-criminal for calling you names. You're not exactly 'spineless', Ron."

"Did it again!" Ron said gleefully.

"STOPPABLE. Finish the damn story."

Ron sighed, he had been all too happy for the distraction. "Alright, fine. So anyway, I showed up at her dorm. I was ready, I was focused, nothing was gonna drag me down."

"Until…?"

"I saw her with another guy. Out the window. This huge guy pulls out some necklace that's probably worth more than most small countries, and she kisses him. They walked off arm-in-arm."

"Wow…"

"No, wait, it gets better" Ron said, his despair giving way to anger. "Her whole room is like a shrine to this guy. She's got pictures of them holding each other taped into a collage on the door, a CD she made for him, a page on 'How to screw over your boyfriend of three years' open on the computer, AND…" he paused for effect. "My favorite picture, the one of me and Kim standing outside our old high school kissing, was turned face-down on the desk."

"That must've sucked. Obviously. Then what happened?" Shego prodded.

Ron continued, working himself into a frenzy. "What do you think? I ran out! Got the hell out of there and just drove!" He slammed his fists on the table, flipping it over and subsequently receiving the attention of everybody in the restaurant. Realizing his mistake, he looked around sheepishly. "Wound up here, got drunk at some back alley dive. Crashed into a building. The rest you know" he mumbled to a finish, clutching the back of his neck in pain.

"Uh…Ron?" Shego asked, concerned both at the attention they were drawing, as well as the fact that Ron began to moan in agony, holding the back of his neck as if his life depended on it.

"I…I need to go…" Ron mumbled, getting up, and quickly collapsing into the booth again.

"Alright" Shego grimaced. "Let's go." _'And then you can explain what the hell is wrong with you' _she finished inwardly. She grabbed him by the shoulder, and slowly guided them out of the restaurant. As they passed the counter, she stopped only to leave a fifty on the cash register. "Keep the change" she mumbled on the way out.

* * *

By the time they reached the firm, Ron was nearly catatonic, only making noises to grunt in pain each time he was required to move. _'He is NOT in any shape to sleep on the floor at the firm…' _Shego sighed. "I am SO gonna regret this…" She slowly guided her companion up the street to her apartment. As they reached the door, she was numbly aware that sometime over the course of their journey she had begun pulling him by the hand, rather than by the shoulder or arm. She didn't stop to contemplate this for more than a second before opening the door, and guiding Ron to the couch, where he collapsed.

"Thanks…" he managed to mumble.

"Don't thank me yet. That couch isn't what I would call comfortable. At least not to sleep on. But, it's better than the floor at the firm. You owe me an explanation for this as soon as you're able, Stoppable."

Ron mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Shego asked, leaning in closer.

"…Call me…Ron…" he repeated, before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Shego's only response in the face of this was a sigh, a shake of her head, and a quick look at her 'to-do' list.

'_Now, where the hell did I leave that helicopter…'_

* * *

In a large castle overlooking a rocky island in the Caribbean Sea, an agile figure paced in contemplation. A call came through on the large nearby view screen, which the figure promptly answered. A stocky man in a circular helmet appeared on the other end.

"_It is done. This had better be worth it! I sacrificed a perfectly functional lair and a few good men for this 'master-plan' of yours._"

"All in good time, Professor. Very soon, my plans shall come to fruition."

"_Why should I trust you? You haven't even told me your name, much less the plan. I feel like I'm trying to help a ghost._"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but my plan requires absolute secrecy in order to succeed. Even from the other players involved. You understand, I'm sure?"

"_No, I don't. Which is precisely the reason why—" *CRASH* "Hey, what the hell is going on? How did you find—" _

The mysterious figure allowed himself a small chortle as he watched the lair of one "Professor Dementor" get raided by Global Justice.

"Goodbye, Professor. End transmission."

* * *

A/N: So, we get our first glimpse of some of the larger forces at work, however brief a glimpse it was. And, we see Ron's first pains from the dead chip on his nerves. Next chapter: More relationship development between Ron and Shego, and we see more of Kim! R&R, please!

UPDATE: So, starting with Chapter 8, I am having new chapters to this story beta-read by my esteemed colleague, Joe Stoppinghem. So the chapters may be slowing down slightly, hopefully not by much. Anyway, this will hopefully lead to a better quality product for you, my dear readers. Rest assured, as soon as I implement whatever revisions are suggested, I will upload the chapters immediately. As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Ch8: Mistake

A/N: Many thanks to my esteemed colleague Joe Stoppinghem for beta-reading this one for me. I think things went well enough that I will continue to employ his services for as long as he is willing. Thanks a million, man!

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 8: Mistake

Ron awoke in the early hours of the next morning to unfamiliar surroundings. After moment's reflection, he remembered while sitting up and looking around. _'Oh that's right! So… This is Shego's apartment…' _It was a nice setting, if a tad too Spartan for the tastes of the blonde youth. After a few moments, he was roused from his grogginess.

"Morning Stoppable. Sleep well?" Shego asked, rounding the corner into her living room wearing only a beautiful deep green silk bathrobe with black trim.

"Like a baby, as a matter of fact," Ron replied, stretching while barely managing to keep his eye contact, rather than fully take in the rare sight before him. "Which is strange, since I fell asleep in pain all over…NOT helped by this couch feeling like a torture rack."

"Interesting choice of analogy. Never would've pegged you as being into that," the raven haired host teased, watching with satisfaction as her target blushed.

"C'mon, give a man a break! I just woke up, and here you are already embarrassing me."

"You don't get any breaks until I get an explanation for last night," Shego replied sternly. "One minute you're fine, if a little too worked up, the next you look like death warmed over."

"If I had to guess," the blonde guest answered. "It's probably my deadweight acting up. When I was younger, Wade installed a microchip in my neck so that if I was ever in trouble, Kim could find me. Well, it's long since been deactivated, but somehow it got fried in my wreck the other night. Nurse said if I get too stressed, it could cause some pain, since it's hooked to my nerves."

"Well, it probably got fried by my security system at the firm," Shego replied. "There is a digital fence in place that kills any un-tagged hardware or software coming into the building; I activate it along with the rest of my alarms when I leave."

"That explains it …" Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, before bringing his palm to rest on his deadweight. This was not lost on Shego, who immediately stalked over and began scrutinizing the area.

Of course, she soon asked the obvious question. "Why don't you just take it out?"

"Gee, you know? I never thought of that" Ron deadpanned. "The Doctors didn't want to risk doing permanent damage, since it's directly tied to so many vital functions. I could call Wade and ask him to, since it's his design. I mean, he put it in, so he can take it out. But to be honest I just don't feel like I could deal with anything KP-related right now."

"Too bad, cupcake," Shego said simply. "Part of growing up is facing your problems head-on. You've gotta deal with it somehow, even if it means talking to Princess. It can't be good for your health having that thing just sitting in there, waiting to make you sick."

"Shego? Are you, of all people, concerned for my well-being!?" Ron snickered.

"Only in as much as it prevents you from being useful. You're not reliable on jobs if you could break down at any moment," Shego answered, sounding miffed at his jest.

"Nice try." Ron replied with a grin. "But I was fine on the last job in spite of this," he tapped the offending object. "So unless you plan on getting me worked up again over a meal, I'll be fine."

"Well, I got all the info I wanted about you and Kimmie, so I don't think we need a repeat performance…" _'Although I'm sure I could come up with better ways to get you "worked up.'_ Shego thought with a smirk. Realizing what she had just implied and shaking her head at the thought _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ Then continued, "But that doesn't mean you should neglect your health, either."

"Yes, _Mom!_" Ron replied sarcastically. His employer mockingly gave him a slap.

"I am in NO WAY old enough to be your mother. And anyway, you already said you want to sleep with me, so I guess that makes you a little kinky, huh?" she snickered evilly.

Ron's face matched his ex-girlfriend's hair for a few moments before he returned fire. "Well, you certainly look a hell of a lot better than any moms I've seen. There's a word for that you, know…"

"MILF?" Shego offered, clearly enjoying the teasing verbal spar.

"Well, I was gonna say 'Goddess', but…" Ron could swear he saw her blush slightly at that, but if she did, it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Stoppable" Shego countered. "Call your friend." She turned to exit, only for Ron to get up and follow.

"What happened to the first-name basis we were on yesterday?" Ron chanced.

"Well, it's not exactly fair if you don't know mine." She held up her index finger to cut him off. Then added, "Which I am NOT telling you," with a backward glance.

"Aw, come on! We're getting along so well!" Then Ron made a show of pinching his arm. "Nope, I'm awake."

"I know what you mean," his employer said. "This entire situation is weird beyond belief. Who would have thought you and I would be working together?"

"Well, it was your idea," the blonde boy reminded her. "Which reminds me, isn't private security fairly lucrative? How much money do I still owe you after our last job?"

"None," Shego responded flatly. "In fact, I owe you about fourteen thousand, now."

Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor. "And why, pray tell, haven't you told me before this?"

"You didn't ask," Shego smirked. "Besides, you can't tell me you haven't enjoyed yourself these last two days. Free food and drinks, VIP clubs, great workout, lots of money…" she paused in mock-thought. "Excellent company" she finished.

"Well, yeah…" Ron conceded reluctantly. "It's been a welcome distraction, but you still should have told me, Shego."

"Are you trying to scold me right now, Stoppable?" she replied, feigning offense by pressing her right hand to her chest. Then, more seriously, "Does this mean you're quitting? I've got nothing to hold over you any more…" she trailed off.

"I'm considering it" Ron said first. "But wait… I know that tone…you want me around." He paused, brought out his big smile, then continued his realization, "Don't you?"

Shego looked mildly put-out. "So what if I do? You're useful."

Ron beamed, then began teasing, "You're gonna miss me! You're gonna to miss me! The great and powerful Shego is going to miss me, the lowly Ronald Dean Stoppable! Ha-ha!"

"Your middle name is Dean?" Shego responded, reluctantly allowing herself a chuckle at his antics.

* * *

For the second time that week, Wade Load received a call from a former field member of Team Possible. Upon seeing the identity of the caller, Wade was on alert.

"Ron! Do you have any idea how worried Kim has been?" Wade started.

"_Oh, I'm sure…_" Ron drawled sarcastically. "_She seemed real concerned about how my life was going the other day_."

"Ron? What the hell happened with your proposal? And more importantly, where have you been? Where are you now?"

"_Kim's cheating, Go City, at my job_" Ron answered in order.

"Wait! From the top: Kim's cheating? That…doesn't seem likely, man. She was really broken up when she realized you had run out."

"_Uh huh…_" Ron responded, pretending indifference.

"And why the hell are you in Go City? That's a whole state over, man. And, you mentioned a job? Since when?"

"_Since I came to Go City and got work at a Private Security Firm. Which brings me to why I called: you've got to get this microchip outta my neck, man. It got fried by a security system and now it's just painful deadweight making life difficult._"

"Okay, I can do that, but I'd better let Kim know you're alright" Wade said.

"_Is she reeeeally that concerned?_" Ron asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah man, she's really worried, worse than I've ever seen her. She calls me at odd hours hoping I've found something on your whereabouts."

"_Fin__e. Go ahead and tell her where I am. But I doubt hearing her side is going to change much,_" Ron said dismissively. "_Now, the chip…_"

"Oh, that. It's as simple as opening the skin, and cutting the nerve endings around it. It'll hurt, bad. But when that's done you can just cauterize the nerves and skin and things should heal up alright."

"_And a doctor couldn't do this, why?_" Ron said out loud.

Wade looked puzzled for a moment. "You went to a doctor about it?"

"_Long story Wade. The short version is: I had a vicious run-in with a worthy opponent. I'll tell you another time, promise._"

"If you say so…Anyway, a doctor could have done it. It's a simple medical procedure. But I doubt anyone would try it without knowing the exact nature of the chip. Too many variables to account for, unless they were to consult me," Wade explained.

"_I see…alright, well thanks for your help Wade. Oh, while we're talking, I don't suppose you could pull some of my Naco funds for me? I'm running a little low on cash, waiting for my first paycheck and all…_"

"Sure, Ron. How much are we talking?" Wade asked, rising his list of Ron's accounts.

"_Well, I'm currently out a vehicle, so…I don't know man. Use your best judgment_" Ron said, stroking his chin in pretend-contemplation.

"Okay, but you do know this isn't gonna be a one-hour operation?" Wade reminded him. "It's gonna take me a few weeks to pull enough for a decent meal, much less enough for a new vehicle." A new thought struck the young genius. "Wait a minute, what happened to your bike?"

"_Totaled. Part of the same long story. Answers will come eventually man, I promise. Scout's honor_" Ron answered nonchalantly.

"Okay…well, how soon are you gonna need this money, Ron? I can't just sit by and watch you scrape through with the clothes on your back" Wade said, voice weighted with concern.

"_Well, I'm in kind of a tight spot man…I can survive without it. My boss is kinda bankrolling my meals and such at the moment_" Ron admitted, embarrassment coloring his features. "_But some self-sufficiency would be nice, so ASAP, preferably._"

"Done" Wade replied smugly.

Ron was confused. "_What do you mean, 'done'? I thought this was gonna take a while?_"

"It is" Wade conceded. "But I just wired you a little money from my savings. Consider it a loan. I'll just get it back from your accounts once it comes in."

"_As much as I hate to rip-off Kim's catchphrase, I'll go ahead and say it: Wade, you rock. In stereo._"

"I know" the young genius replied with a grin. "But it's always nice to hear it. So, now that I've helped you with your problems, what should I tell Kim? I cannot stress enough how worried she is, man."

"_If KP really has talk to me, she knows where to find me now. No calls. If we're gonna fight this battle, it's gotta be in person_" Ron answered curtly.

Wade nodded in agreement with concern in his face.

"_Oh, and Wade, don't tell her that I know she was cheating. I want to confront her with this myself. You understand."_

"Yeah, I guess I do. For what it's worth, I'm certain that there's been a mistake somewhere here. I just can't picture Kim doing that to you. Especially not with how frantic she is with worry right now. But if that's what you want, so shall it be."

"_Thanks Wade. I'll call you sometime soon, yeah? Maybe we'll talk about something other than business._"

"I'd like that, Ron. See you later."

'_For every question this answers, a new one presents itself…'_ Wade thought exasperatedly as the call ended. He set about calling Kim shortly thereafter.

"_Wade! What's the sitch? Please tell me you've found him?_" Kim asked, the bags under her eyes betraying her worry.

"Actually, I just heard from Ron" he said, cringing from the expected shouting. He wasn't disappointed.

"_WHAT!? Where is he? And why did he run off?_"

"The 'where' is Go City, apparently" Wade began. "I don't know the details, but I guess he has a new job there, some kind of Private Security work. As for the 'why', well…I think he'd rather tell you that one himself. I'm guessing there's been a mix-up somewhere along the way, but he seems more than a little pissed at you. I asked why, but I didn't press for any details he didn't offer. This is between you two, I'm just the messenger" he finished with a grimace.

"_Say no more. I am there yesterday. Thanks a million, Wade. You rock in stereo!_" Kim finished breathlessly.

"Wait! Kim, you need me to get you a—" The call ended almost as fast as it had begun. "-–ride…?"

* * *

"Alright, now hold still…"

"Gah! It's so tight…"

"I know, but it'll be worth it when we're through."

"Ah—OW! I just didn't think it would be this tight."

"Aaaand I'm in!"

"Okay, so now you've just got to move back and forth slowly until it loosens up—"

"I know how it's done! This isn't my first, rodeo, Stoppable…there! It's out" Shego said triumphantly, holding the newly liberated deadweight in her palm.

"Okay, awesome, now can we finish this up? It kind of hurts having my nerves exposed like this," Ron complained.

"Patience is a virtue!" Shego teased, before returning to work. She lit her fingers slowly and deliberately, whilst kneading each nerve between them, cauterizing the ends as neatly and carefully as she could manage. "I still don't see why you didn't just go to a doctor for this…"

"Doctors ask questions, and I don't particularly feel like a Q&A session" Ron answered, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, this is the LAST time I agree to something like this," Shego responded irritably. "I'm not your personal surgeon…there, I'm done."

"Alright!" Ron stood up and felt around his neck, dismayed to find an area that was simultaneously hot to the touch and textured like Paper Mache. "I'm guessing this is going to leave a scar?"

"Oh yeah, big time," Shego responded, filing her nails. "Told you I wasn't a surgeon, but look on the bright side, at least you have a scar to tell stories about. They're great conversation starters in my experience."

"Oh, really?" Ron replied slyly. "You have a lot of scars? 'Cause I can't see any…"

"Nice try, kid" Shego responded without looking up. "You are NOT taking a 'closer look'."

"Yeah, I didn't really expect to…but a guy's gotta try, right?"

"There's no harm in trying" Shego stated flatly. "Just so long as you understand that you will NEVER, and I do mean that in the most final sense, succeed."

"Oh, you'll come around eventually. The Ron-man's got the one thing ladies can't resist."

Shego raised an eyebrow in mock-anticipation. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Charm," Ron stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms over his chest with his trademark grin.

Shego had to work hard to suppress a chuckle. "You couldn't charm your way out of an execution, so what makes you think you can charm me?"

"I love how you phrase it in such a way that execution is a more attractive option…"

"As compared to me? Pfft. Let's just say you would have an easier time at the Salem Witch trials than getting into my good books."

Ron feigned sadness. "Aw, and here I thought I was already in your good books. I mean, you haven't attacked me since my first day."

"Not for lack of wanting to," Shego jibed. "But you're more useful in one piece, and in any case, I just attacked you the other night when we were drunk, and you woke up no worse for wear. So I doubt I could faze you too much anyway, now that you've recovered from my building's 'vicious attack'."

"Hey this building is a worthy opponent! Big, tough, and able to withstand punishment. Of course, it's not as fun to look at as its owner, but…"

Shego stood up and stalked towards him, stopping just a few inches short of his position, definitely getting in his 'personal space'.

"Ron Stoppable, I daresay you're getting a little too comfortable here" Shego drawled. "Asking for favors? Joking about damaging the building? _Flirting_ excessively with your employer?" She drew out the first word for as long as possible, and punctuated each 'grievance' with a hard poke in the chest. "You'd never even know that you started out working here because you were forced."

"Well, you know, I'm pretty adaptable" Ron said quietly, leaning in slowly, and stopping centimeters from his employer's face. "Mostly because I know how be the distraction, and how to keep myself…distracted," he finished, forcing his lips on hers roughly.

Shego hadn't been kissed in a while. So it is not surprising that it took her a brief moment to realize just what the hell was happening. Although to be fair, the bigger reason for this, was that she was simply too stunned to react for a second. After all, this was Ron Stoppable, sidekick to her old rival, who had been barely a blip on her radar until a few days previously. And even when he had been noteworthy, back when she was working with Doctor Drakken, she had never imagined that he would possess the backbone to pull a stunt like _this_. She pushed him away roughly after a second.

"What the hell was that?" Shego demanded. It was mostly of a rhetorical question, but the answer he supplied her with was possibly more shocking than the event preceding it.

For what must have been a full five minutes the two stood there in silence, sizing each other up, although Ron appeared more shaken by his actions than her. Finally, he shook his head, looked her in the eyes, and answered.

"A mistake," He stated simply, before grabbing his jacket and making a hasty exit.

* * *

In his remote island lair, a mysterious villain was NOT pleased.

There were a variety of reasons for this, but currently, the target of his anger was the hapless receptionist on the other end of the phone line.

"We have been at this for over half of an hour. So, I will repeat myself one. Final. Time" the man stated, grinding his teeth together. "I demand an audience with your employer. Do not tell me that he is not in, as we both know that the esteemed Doctor does not leave his lab except for public appearances, of which none are scheduled today."

"_I'm sorry, Sir, but Doctor Lipsky is a busy man. I can't just patch you through because you say your matter is important. I can take a message for the Doctor, that's the best I can do._"

The villain gnashed his teeth once more before submitting. "Fine" he grumbled. "Tell Doctor Lipsky that it is imperative he meet with me as soon as possible. I have some…information, of a rather sensitive nature, regarding his former assistant." He paused briefly, before adding "It would be highly beneficial to his public image."

"_Oh. Well in that case, I'm sure he will see you as soon as he can. May I have your information?_"

"Aaron Xander. That's the 'who'. The 'where' should be simple enough for him to figure out. Tell him these coordinates. Latitude is roughly fifteen degrees north, longitude roughly seventy-one degrees west. He'll know exactly where I am."

"_Very good sir. Have a pleasant day._"

"Likewise" Xander offered, hanging up in frustration. He calmly walked over to the nearby table and chairs, picked up one of the chairs by the legs, and threw it full-force at the nearest window, listening to the resounding 'crash' with some satisfaction, before running his hands through his hair, threatening to tear it out in his anger.

"Nothing can ever just be simple" he grumbled. "It's like trying to talk to the Goddamned President. The man is a scientist, not a politician. Why does he even _need_ a Secretary?" He leaned against the wall of the lair, sagging down until he reached a sitting position. "Unbelievable…every second wasted is a second that this boy gets closer to ruining everything!" He stood slowly, and resumed pacing.

"Soon…soon, everything will fall into place."

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens! DUN DUN DUN. What is this mysterious Xander's plan? And why does he want Drakken's help? How many questions will I pose without answering them? Haha

So, thanks again to my beta-reader, Joe. You did great, man!

Look for the next chapter sometime in the next few days, folks. R&R, please!


	9. Ch9: Drive

A/N: Not much to say today really, just the dedication and the disclaimer.

Dedicated to my awesome beta-reader, Joe Stoppinghem, who was instrumental in whipping this chapter into shape. Thanks buddy!

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and affiliated licenses are the property of Disney. They do not, nor will they ever, belong to me.

* * *

_The Strange Life After_

Chapter 9: Drive

Once again, Ron Stoppable found himself lost in thought, consumed by torment due to his feelings regarding a beautiful woman. _'The more things change…'_ he mused, quickly he was shaken from his thoughts by the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The blond young man did a quick double-take.

"The Ron Factor," was at work once again. Directly in front of him, by sheer chance, was a posh car showroom. A humorous, "If you need to ask, you can't afford it", black sign with white engraved lettering was posted at the end of a red velvet crowd control rope. Giving the feeling this was a very exclusive club allowing only privileged members only.

There was a hot-rod red Lamborghini Gallardo, ; a Blu Swaters Ferrari California; Diamond White Metallic Mercedes-Benz SL 550 roadster and Indigo Metallic Jaguar XK-Series convertible. However, the set of wheels that was parked in the center of said glass-walled showroom was a sight to make any young man quiver visibly with need: a pristine Carbon Black Aston Martin DBS Volante.

Ron felt that hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he eyed the vehicle. "Somehow, a 'boo-yah' just doesn't do her justice,"' he said to himself with a grin, momentarily snapped out of his funk. He walked into the showroom with a renewed sense of purpose. Affecting a confident stride, he approached the front desk. The clerk, an overweight balding man in an overpriced tacky suit, looked up from his papers, taking in Ron's appearance with an overly critical eye.

"We don't have public restrooms here," the clerk sneered simply, appraising Ron's cargo pants and sneakers with obvious disdain. Then he went back to his papers.

"You're mistaken, sir. I'm not looking for a restroom," Ron replied curtly, hoping he sounded smooth. "I'm looking to buy."

"I'm sorry, _sir_, but we don't sell used cars here" the clerk stated flatly, "might I suggest 'Smilin' Bob's Discount Auto Sales' over on 2nd avenue?" as he pointed to his right with a small snicker.

Had this brief exchange taken place only a few days previously, Ron might have attempted to remain passive in the face of such blatant adversity. As it stood currently, however, things had changed dramatically for him, and he steeled his resolve for a brief game of hardball. In the brief second Ron took to decide on tactics, the clerk had once again returned to his papers.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this…I've been spending too much time with Shego' _he thought. At the thought of the green-skinned woman, however, his resolve faltered, and he pushed such feelings to the back of his mind for the moment.

"*Ahem*" Ron began, once again drawing the clerk's attention.

"Ugh… Yes?" the clerk drawled.

"First I do not appreciate your tone," Ron stated, trying his hardest to sound intimidating.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _sir_" the clerk replied snidely. "I'm just used to dealing with customers who actually have the money to consider buying what we offer here."

Waiting for this cue, Ron slammed his hands on the table, startling his oppressor. _'Either he hears me out, or calls security …'_

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Ron started sternly. "Do you have any idea how influential I am in circles far more exclusive than any you know of?"

'_Keep it going, you're on a roll.'_

"Are you aware that I could buy any vehicle in this building several times over?"

The clerk nodded dumbly, his attention now directed completely seriously at the youth standing before him.

"As my father said to me, 'STOP USING YOUR HEAD FOR A HAT RACK!"

Ron paused for effect and to ensure the guy was buying it.

"And THINK before you pass judgments…now, I would like to take that car there—"he pointed to the object of his desire with a smirk. "—for a brief test spin before I decide if it meets my standards."

"I'm afraid," the clerk said, trying his best to regain his verbal footing against Ron's steely gaze, "that I'll have to ask you for some kind of security deposit in the event that something happens while the vehicle is in your possession." he finished quickly.

"Do you always treat your potential buyers like thieves?" Ron sneered. "Fine, then." He produced several of his newly-acquired hundred dollar bills. _(_'_Thanks for the loan, Wade!' _came to his mind.) Then slid them deftly across the counter to the clerk's greedy hands.

Then snatching the offered keys quickly and strolling over to his target. "I'll be back as soon as this fine machine has been properly put through its paces."

The clerk hurriedly opened up the adjacent garage-style door as Ron turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life with a satisfying power. _'Hello, gorgeous…' _Ron thought blissfully. The clerk felt at ease as Ron gracefully drove the car out of the building and rolled to the stop light located at the end of the block near to the showroom.

But when the light turned green the young man revved the engine and the machine roared into life like a race horse at the start of the Kentucky Derby. The bewildered clerk just hung his head feeling this wasn't a sale, "just a quick trip to the store and back."

* * *

In her stress-addled state, Kim Possible had forgotten to ask Wade for a ride to Go City, such thoughts occur to her as she sped down the interstate in her inherited Ford Taurus. She was a responsible driver, but her current state of mind had made her reckless. Her thoughts were divided between her surroundings en route, and the strange predicament she now found herself in.

'_At this rate, Go City should be about a day's drive' _Kim observed, drumming her fingers on the surface of the steering wheel. _'I hope Ron understands…' _she thought with a grimace. _'I know what he saw couldn't have looked good, but Ron _knows _me! We've been together since pre-K. He has to know I would never do something like that to him, right?'_

Kim wasn't so sure, as she attempted to put herself in his position and the doubts were growing.

'_But Ron isn't like me!' _she tried to reassure herself. _'He isn't as stubborn, for one thing! Ron, of all people, will understand. It's one of the reasons I love him…he's so _reasonable_ compared to other guys! He doesn't get jealous, or easily hurt, and he's creative, and sensitive, and…'_

As Kim lost herself in thoughts of her boyfriend, she nearly missed her exit. In her abrupt swerve to correct her course, she inadvertently cut off the semi truck a few feet behind her. However, almost as soon as she noticed her fatal error, subsequently bracing herself for the worst, a large red pickup that had been keeping pace with her in the left lane sped deliberately into the path of the semi behind Kim's vehicle, itself taking the full brunt of the impact.

_***CRUNCH***_

As the driver of the semi slammed his brakes, the pickup spun out erratically, crashing into a guard-rail along the opposite side before coming to a stop.

Kim, meanwhile, had managed to pull over near the wreck, shell-shocked. Cursing herself all the way for her lack of observation, she exited her vehicle and cautiously approached the wreckage of the pickup.

'_Yeah, I can do anything…except notice when I'm about to cause a huge accident!' _she seethed. _'You're damn lucky Kimberly Ann Possible, that this guy was there to save you or you'd probably be dead…'_

As she drew closer to the vehicle, the door opened abruptly, and out tumbled a tired-looking man who despite a few minor scratches and a visible tear in his shirt, looked none the worse for wear. He surveyed the damage for a brief moment before hanging his head in apparent dismay.

"Hey!" Kim cried out, catching his attention. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell were you thinking? You miss the exit so you just jump two lanes!?" he shouted in reply but soon calmed down then continued. "Yeah, I'll live." He paused, before adding. "Actually, I should ask you the same question, miss…?"

"Possible" Kim finished. "And thank you, assuming what you did was intentional."

"It was" he grimaced. "Although I'm not sure why I bothered to save someone who obviously has a death-wish, destroying my truck in the process!" he finished, kicking at his wreck dejectedly.

Kim's guilt smashed into her like two tons of bricks. "I am SO, so sorry. I guess I wasn't paying enough attention—"

"Damn right you weren't!" he cut her off harshly, his anger building again.

"Look, I feel reeeeeally bad, and I promise you I can call in some favors and make it up to you." Kim started. "But for now, I'm assuming you're gonna need a ride somewhere that isn't the side of a busy interstate? Like a hospital, to get checked out?"

"I'm fine, or I will be after I call Triple-A," he replied hotly. "But if you think I'm gonna ride in a vehicle with you after the stunt you just pulled—"

"Actually, I was thinking I could call in a ride for both of us with some friends" Kim corrected. Not waiting for a response, she fished her Kimmunicator out of her car, and placed the call. "Wade?"

"_Kim! What's the sitch? Have you reached Ron?_" Came the reply.

"Actually Wade, I was hoping for a ride" she replied quickly, blushing anxiously.

"_I was wondering when you would come to your senses about that!_" Wade chuckled. "_Can do, where are you now?_"

"Actually, Wade, there's been a slight…" Kim looked nervously at the man now standing a few feet behind her, arms folded over his chest, "…complication." She took a deep breath before relating her story as quickly as possible.

"I kinda wasn't paying attention to the road and I caused a car accident and now I'm sitting on the side of the road with this guy and he needs a ride to a hospital to get checked out," she finished, breathless.

"_Uh…okay?_" Wade replied, still processing this new information. He struck a few keys before looking back up at his caller. "_Okay Kim, got a lock on your location, and your ride will be there in a few minutes. I'm assuming you'll also need a tow for the damaged vehicle?_"

"Please and thank you," Kim replied halfheartedly, ending the call. She now turned her attention back to her unlikely savior, truly taking in his appearance for the first time.

He was older than her, that much was certain, although by how much was unclear. He had dark hair, and brown eyes. Freckles, too, which reminded her of—_'Ron…well, so much for dealing with THAT sitch today…'_

A few small scars on his face, but overall, a very good-looking man. A tad abrasive, judging by the angry glares she had received from him from the moment they met. _'Although I can't say I really blame him. He did wreck his truck on my account.' _His clothes were fairly tight fitting, probably tailored specifically for him, and apart from the large tear in his shirt, they were in near-perfect condition, no rumples or signs of wear.

'_Probably brand-new…The man obviously has more than a little money.' _A more detailed inspection of his truck seemed to also confirm this, the truck having obviously been in pristine shape prior to the accident.

"*AHEM*" Her rescuer cleared his throat, tapping one foot impatiently. "How long before I can expect this 'ride' you promised?"

Kim held up her hand, silencing him. "Actually, as much as I would like to get back to what I was doing, it's only right that I go with you to the hospital."

"I told you," the man answered gruffly. "I'm fine."

"But _I_ can't be sure of that," Kim retorted. "Just humor me. You probably saved my life back there, the least I can do is make sure you're alright."

Her rescuer gritted his teeth in frustration, "Fine, just don't go all 'Florence Nightingale' on me."

Despite herself, Kim had to chuckle at the backward reference. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Satisfied, the man held out his hand toward her, preparing to introduce himself. "Well, I already got your name, Miss Possible—"

"_Kim_ Possible," she amended.

"The famous hero?" he clarified. "Well, no wonder you have such a powerful death wish." He chuckled a bit before finishing, shaking her hand. "Alexander Blake. Friends call me Alex."

"Pleased to meet you," Kim replied, "Although I wish it was under different circumstances…again, sorry about your truck. "And thanks again."

"You're welcome," he replied, trying for a winning smile, and not quite succeeding. "Sorry if I seem a tad gruff," he explained. "I'm sure you'd be pissed too, if our roles were reversed."

"Yeah, this isn't exactly a pleasant sitch…" Kim agreed with a shrug, watching as the helicopter that would serve as their mutual ride flew overhead, and came to rest on a nearby field. "That would be us" she said, directing Alexander's attention to the waiting chopper. "Shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a driver in Go City was having more success minding his surroundings as the Aston Martin he would soon own sped through the streets. Largely, Ron's success separating his driving skills from his inner conflicts was attributable to his tendency to organize his thoughts by speaking out loud, a habit he had developed since Rufus died, as a natural evolution from his tendency to speak to Rufus, who was always with him.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Rufus," he began, imagining his passed companion standing on the seat beside him. "I still love Kim. She hurt me, worse than anyone ever has. But I'll always love her. Even if I move on, some part of me is always gonna belong to her…" He looked to his right, jarred back to reality when he didn't see his hairless friend's head bobbing up and down. "I miss you, buddy, more than ever...I reeeeally miss you." he said dejectedly. "I could really use the moral support right now."

The blonde youth pulled the car over to the side, opening the sunroof and looking up at the clear skies. "Sometimes I wonder if you're in a better place, looking out for me…" he felt tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his beloved pet winking at him, perhaps flashing him a thumbs up. "I wish you were here right now, buddy…"

After a few minutes of reflection, Ron resumed his drive. "You'd know exactly what to do if you were here, Rufus. You'd scamper up to my shoulder, chitter some encouragement, and I'd know everything was gonna work out." He allowed his thoughts to wander back to green-skinned woman who was the primary source of his inner turmoil. "I'm afraid, Rufus" he said, voice trembling. "I'm attracted to Shego. And if this last couple of days is any indication, I think I really like her…" He paused, imagining the little face of his friend soaking in this new information.

"But I don't want to open myself up again," he elaborated, once again fighting back tears. "What if this is just a rebound? And that doesn't even account for Kim…I feel like if I let myself get involved with Shego, I'd be betraying everything KP and I had. Especially since it was only a week ago that I was ready to propose…"

The youth chuckled bitterly as he remembered the earlier events of the day. "You know what I did buddy?" He paused for effect. "I kissed her. As in, I initiated it! Since when do I do something like that? I'm not the dominant type!" His disbelief led him to a more sincere bout of laughter, if only at the sheer absurdity of his situation.

"Maybe Shego is rubbing off on me…" His chuckling ceased as he recalled her reaction. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's a non-issue anyway…she isn't into me. I guess I have nothing to worry about, huh buddy?" Somehow, this thought made him feel worse. "Good old Rufus," he said, "Helping me get my head straight, even when you're not around."

By now the blonde had lapped a good portion of the city, and was approaching the showroom again. He pulled the vehicle back into the waiting building, exited the vehicle, and strolled up to the clerk confidently.

"Love the car," he said with a grin. "I think I'll take it."

Seemingly recovered from Ron's earlier assertiveness, the clerk sneered in response. "Do you have one hundred and nineteen thousand dollars?"

The youth's grin widened, if possible. "But of course!" The sight of the clerk's jaw hitting the floor was among the sweetest Ron had ever seen. "Let's go do some paperwork, shall we?"

* * *

Ron decided to make one more stop: Go City Custom Cars. After having a fresh decal added to the sides of his new Aston Martin that proudly declared it 'The Rufus Mobile' it wasn't large, right behind the driver's door handle. Also custom plates were ordered: 'Rufus #1'

He returned to the firm just before dark. He tried the door, only to find it locked.

His spirits fell. _'Great…she probably wants nothing to do with you, man. Just go home. I'll bet Mom and Dad would love to see you…' _After staring down at his feet he came to a realization.

'_NO! I came back here to make things right, and I'm gonna do it!'_ He turned on his heels and stalked up the block to her apartment. He knocked twice, rang the doorbell once, and waited. The door was opened within a minute.

"Ron?" Shego asked, her tone doing nothing to betray the nature of the question.

Ron was startled at her appearance. It wasn't that she looked bad, but rather, she simply hadn't done anything with herself. And for Shego, this was truly uncharacteristic. Her hair was a tad unkempt and she was appeared worried, the bags under her eyes only visible upon close inspection. She was once again wearing the robe she had worn the previous morning, green with black trim, clearly she hadn't been expecting visitors. She had been drinking, if the smell of bourbon emanating from the open door was any good indication.

'_Has she been having the same debate with herself that I have?'_ the blonde wondered. Her tone though, had betrayed no such thoughts.

"Shego…" he began, rubbing his neck nervously. "May I come in? I've got some things I need to say."

"Sure" she said, moving to the right to accommodate his entrance. "Would you like a drink?" she offered as they entered the living room.

"No, thanks," he answered. "I think I'd be better served having this conversation sober."

"I was talking about a soda, or possibly some milk?" Shego answered with a biting edge. She brought a chair in from the kitchen, placed it across from her guest, and sat down before finishing: "A _kid _like you doesn't need any alcohol, right?" Her choice of title hit Ron harder than any slap ever could have.

"Listen Shego," he started, taking a readying breath. _'Déjà vu all over again…'_ he thought glumly, recalling his last serious conversation, in the restaurant. "I don't know what came over me back there…no, scratch that. I do know. Here I am still broken up over my last girlfriend, and now I'm regularly associating with a beautiful woman who not only flirts back, if only jokingly, but is available."

"Go on," Shego said, once again affecting an emotionless tone, whilst examining her nails as if they were the most important thing in the world.

"Look, to be honest, I'm afraid" Ron continued. "I'm afraid this is just me going on the rebound, and that it might not be real. And I'm also aware that you could do infinitely better than some lowly buffoon like me."

He paused for dramatic effect and waited to find his courage. When it returned he continued.

"But I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm really starting to grow fond of you, Shego—no, forget that. I am fond of you. I like you a lot, and if you're open to the idea, I'd like to …well, you know…go out with you?"

A pregnant pause followed, and over the duration, the tension in the room made Ron envious of the Cold War.

"Fine" came the short, unbelievable response.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I figur—wait? What!" Ron said, his brain taking a few moments to catch up with his mouth. "I mean…that's, that's great! Awesome! Booyah!"

"If I hear you say that word again, I'm changing my answer" Shego said, still keeping an unnerving monotone. "Plan our date, Ron Stoppable. I'll pick you up at the firm at 6pm sharp tomorrow night."

Ron beamed ear-to-ear. "Actually, that won't be necessary. I have a car" he said confidently. "So how about I pick _you_ up? You'll love my new wheels…"

* * *

Doctor Andrew "Drew" Lipsky, PhD, walked cautiously into a lair that had formerly been owned by himself under the name "Doctor Drakken".

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called nervously. Scarcely had the words left him before the large conference screen in front of him flickered to life, on it, a head, neck and shoulders framed in silhouette.

"_Hello, Doctor Lipsky_," began the shadowy figure in a deep voice laden with distortion effects. "_Do you like what I've done with the place?_"

The formerly evil Doctor nearly jumped into the ceiling before putting on an air of composure.

"Ah, there you are. Mister Xander, I presume?" he asked. He wrinkled his brow. "I had assumed we would be meeting face-to-face."

"_A necessary precaution, Doctor. You understand_" the figure stated simply. "_Rest assured I only require a moment of your time._"

"Yes?" the Doctor asked, brow still furrowed. "What is this all about? If it's anything illegal, I'm afraid I can't help you. I've gone straight" he finished proudly.

"_Rest assured, Doctor, my plan does not require anything illegal on your part_" the figure clarified, before continuing. "_In the early 1980s,_" the figure stated, "_You attended university with one James Possible—_"

"Yes, that's correct," the Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"_It was not a question, Doctor._" The figure paused before continuing, "_I am aware of your ties to Doctor Possible. What I would like from you is to re-establish contact with him. Re-connect, if you will._"

Doctor Lipsky was visibly puzzled. "And Why?"

"_That's it. All I require is that you re-initiate contact with your former friend._"

"And what purpose does this serve?" Lipsky demanded.

"_That is none of your concern. Now I believe I also owe you some sensitive information regarding you former assistant,_" the figure replied.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, exasperated. "Did she return to crime? If she stole something from you, so help me—"

"_You are correct, Doctor_" the figure said. "_A few days ago, your former assistant, the super-criminal known as Shego, broke into a legitimate establishment in Go City. Assisting her was the former partner of Kim Possible, one Ronald Stoppable._"

"I'm sorry, who?" Lipksy asked, before snapping his fingers in triumph. "Oh, right! Stoppable. The buffoon! What's he doing with her?"

"_Criminal activity, it would seem,_" the figure continued. "_The pair broke into said establishment, and absconded with a very expensive microchip. What their plans are for it is anyone's guess._"

"As interesting as this information is," Lipsky said, put-out that this was all the man had to offer, "How does this help me? My secretary said you _assured_ her that you had information that would further bolster my public image!"

"_Well, naturally, if you were to report this information to the authorities,_" the man elaborated, "_it would be a feather in your cap. You place your duty to society even above loyalty to a former associate._"

"An interesting idea, but why haven't you reported it yourself?" Lipsky asked.

The figure responded with a glare that the Doctor couldn't so much see as he could feel.

"Alright, you're a villain. Fine" the Doctor said, realizing his blunder. "But I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit more incentive to inform on Shego. Some proof would be nice, and I would very much like to talk to her and get her side of the story—"

"_You don't understand._" The man on the screen paused for effect. "_It was not a request, Doctor. I fully expect you to act on this information, in addition to re-establishing ties with Possible. And if you were to mention this new information about Stoppable to him as well…I think you understand where I'm going with this._"

"And if I don't particularly feel like 'acting on this information'?" the Doctor ventured.

"_Then life could be made very…unpleasant for, you Doctor Lipsky,_" the figure said, in such a tone as to make Lipsky shudder. "_Now, I am a very busy man, so go forth and do likewise, Doctor. Dismissed._"

Drew Lipsky had never moved faster in his life than he did leaving his former lair at those words.

On the other end of the call, over a thousand miles away, Aaron Xander smiled deviously.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

* * *

A/N: The plot doth thicken! Soon, the plan will start come together, although to what end, you'll all have to wait and see! Mwahahahaha!

'Til next time, ladies and gents. And as always, please review!


End file.
